Evil
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: KAtinaPixie productions presents the reposting of Evil. Much Evilness inside. Enter the world of the dark digidestined.
1. Default Chapter

EVIL Part one.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do any of us FFN authors own digimon? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DO!? Read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain came down in cold, icy-wet sheets, soaking laundry that was hanging forgotton on the line. It washed the grime from the hoods of empty cars, and from the now silent streets. The crumbling buildings that were being beaten did nothing in defense, (As if they could). And the sky.. it was pitch, darker than soot from a chimney. The only sound, was the sound of the thunder that rolled, half lazily overhead.  
  
She sighed of relief. At least there was no more blood to be seen there. There where Odiaba used to busle with the normal business of an average city.  
  
A stray Ferasmon marched by her. " Hup hup hup hup.." he marched right by her hiding place. She let out a breath or relief, and made a limping run to where her love had promised to meet her. Se prayed he had not been captured.  
  
Running past the old apartment buildings there, she raced to the place that was their own, dodging the occasional stray digimon.  
  
He was waiting for her, standing there against the old crumbling walls of the building they used to live in together. She raced to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
He returned it and whispered in her ear, " It's finished..." she jerked back and looked up at him. He only smiled softly, then frowned as he saw her bloody leg. " What happened?" he asked seriously.  
  
" Only a little botamon." she said, " It just bit me, thats all." He frowned down at her.  
  
" Is oniichan in the hanger?" she asked.  
  
He nodded gravely, and took her hand leading her to the outskirts of town and taking her to the hidden hangar. For somereason, the evil digimon never looked out here.  
  
They went undergound and into the hangar, where her oniichan was working on the machine.  
  
She watched for a moment, and waited for her love to get medical supplies. " Oniichan?" she called gently.  
  
He knocked his head uttering somethng nt very nice, " Imotoochan!" he said happily rushing over to hug her. She smiled and returned the hug. He looked at her with joy today. It had been such a long time scince she had seen him smile at her in true happiness... It made her glad inside.  
  
" As soon as the last few wires are connected we'll be ready to leave this horrid place." he said holding her gently by the arms. She nodded  
  
Her love came out of the other area of the hangar, holding in one hand a bottle of peroxide, and in the other a bandage. He looked at her leg, " I need you to lift your jeans leg." he said half blushing.  
  
She rolled it up, wincing as the blood that had dried to both her jeans leg and her leg ripped from her, " ow.." she whimpered.  
  
He frowned, and looked at her oniichan who only nodded and went back to work on the machine that would take them from this horrible place.  
  
Glenn growled as he cleaned her leg, " If I could get my hands on thos damn digidestened..." he started.  
  
" we all want to Glenn.. but it just wont happen. That is why we are leaving." Her oniichan said. He rolled out from under the machine and looked at his adopted little sister. She was pretty, in this odd sort of way.  
  
Katina nodded, " He is right Glenn chan. That is why we are going to leave." she pointed out.  
  
" STILL!" he said harshly, " Just one time, let me et my hands on them!"  
  
Than hanger suddenly shook from attack fire of a digimon. " They have found us.." 7 whispered from under the machine. Glenn tokk kat and lifted her from the table she was sitting on, over to the machine.  
  
" Can you gt this thing to work?" he demanded.  
  
" Yes, but without the proper time to.." " JUST MAKE IT WORK WE DONT HAVE THE TIME!" Glenn shouted over the roaring of an evil digimon.  
  
7 nodded and got into the machine with the two of them hitting the button just as everything outside of them went compleatly insane.  
  
" GET THEM YOU FOOLS!"  
  
*POP* the machine dissapeared.  
  
Inside the maching, Katina helpd onto Glenn as 7 held to the controls.  
  
" Okay, this thing .. huh? what tha!?" the control panel exploded into flames, " AH! WTF!?" he yelled jumping up and trying to extinguish them.  
  
WARNING TOTAL MECHANIC SHUT DOWN IN 5...4...3...2...  
  
Everything went white, then black. There was nothing, for a moment except for a warm sensation. And then...  
  
When Katina awoke the first thing she knew was this really bright sunlight in her face, the second was being stared at by a red haired boy with a familiar hairstyle.. It took her a moment to figure out the light was from the sun..  
  
" MyGod..the sun.. I have not seen the sun in.." she murmured trying to remember. The boy stared at her.  
  
" Hello? Ar you okay? My friends and I found you laying with a couple of guys not to far from here." he said matter of factly. That voice.  
  
" you are the darkdestined Koushiro arent you.. have mercy Lord.." she cried softly, " And please leave my oniichan and my love be, they have done no.."  
  
" Wait a minute, Darkdestined? What are those?" asked Koushiro quizitivly, " I do not know what a darkdestined is but I am Izumi Koushiro." he introduced himself.  
  
Katina sat up slowly, " You.. You are not the darkdestined Koushiro..." she said looking at him through worn out glasses.  
  
Koushiro shook his head, " Not that i know of." he said.  
  
There was the sudden sound of a faight underway not far from them.  
  
" Oniichan! an Glenn!" Katina gasped getting to her feet rather painfully.  
  
Taichi was floating up in the air urrounded by a silver bubble. Jyou was facing a rifle to the face.  
  
" STOP!" yelled Katina, moveing to them, " They are not the darkdestined!" she shouted.  
  
Both of the guys looked at her and then at the guys they were holding up. " Sorry man." said 7 as he put his rifle away.  
  
" yeah.." Glenn let down Taichi.  
  
" Okay WHAT is going on!?" demanded Jyou.  
  
" Yeah! What he said!" said Taichi.  
  
" its a long story.. but first.. it has been a long time scince we last even SAW food.. have you got anything to eat?" Asked Katina.  
  
Glenn laughed, " Thats my Kat!" he said, poking her small frame.  
  
7 nodded, " Yeah we are all kind of hungrey." he said, can we tell you about it over lunch?  
  
  
  
OKAY FIRST PART COMPLEATE!! Tell me what you think, do you want to know the whole of the story? PLease review!  
  
KATCHAN 


	2. 2

EVIL Part two.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own it so dont ask.  
  
  
  
Katina stared at all the food before her and her two companions. Sandwiches and chips and pickles... HOw long had it been scince she had pickles? She relished every bite.  
  
" So tell us.. just who are the Dark Destined?" asked Koushiro.  
  
Katina looked at Glenn who looked at 7. 7 only looked back at Katina. " They dont know." "Then they cannot be them." " But that would mean we are not in our own timeline." " Another dimension?" "But how? We were only programed to go back a good fifty years." " But what about the malfunction?" " That DOES need to bne taken into consideration." "True.."  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?" Taichi finally yelled, scilencing them.  
  
Glenn glared. " You dont have to yell." he stated bluntly.  
  
" What are you talking about? Darkdestined? Other dimenions?" asked Jyou, " You are making no sense." he said.  
  
Katina sighed, " Okay, you want the whole story? From the start?"  
  
" Yes!" yelled Taichi and Jyou together.  
  
" Most definitly" includeed Koushiro, chewing on a pickle.  
  
7 took a deep breath, " Kat, go ahead and tel them." KAtina nodded, and then began.  
  
" About ten years ago, in our world..."  
  
(Cue flash scene)  
  
A younger girl runs down a busy sidewalk to her hiding place. She smiles as she reaches the outskirts of town and goes underground, into a deserted hanger. She calls out softly, " Hello?" looking around she smiles and listens to the scilence.  
  
She runs freely in the old hanger base and giggles pretending that she is a fighter pilot. " I got you bad guys!" she giggles, then hears a sound. Something falls behind her making her jump a good foot in the air.  
  
The person who made her jump laughed at her playfully and poked her sides, " Hiya!" he smiled at her.  
  
" Oniichan!" She smiled wide and hugged him tightly. He was not realy her brother, but she liked to think he was.  
  
" Hello Imotoochan." his grin widened. " Out here playing again?"  
  
She nodded, happily.  
  
" You should not be out an about with all the sightings of strange creatures," he said hugging her back.  
  
" Creatures oniichan?"  
  
" People all over the country have been seeing strange creatures that wander the streets. I think I heard mother say they were seeing it all over the world. And in Eroupe they have attacked people. I think it better if you come home now." he said patiently.  
  
Katina nodded and followed her adopted oniichan home.  
  
  
  
(Cue fade in with Katina and the others)  
  
"Not two days after that.. The dark destined appeared, brinng the fury of the worlds with them. Evil digimon began to ravage and kill and good digimon found no other way but slavery in mines under the city." Katina looked at her glass of tea.  
  
" Only a very few of us escaped slavery with the rest of the human race." said Glenn seeing how hurt Katina was of talking about it. He took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
" I have good reason to believe that out of the billion person populus.. we were not the only persons free, but three of maybe a dozen or so." he looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.  
  
Katina sighed, " But the others that were free were very close to being caught. We stayed in our hanger most of the ten years. Actually that is how we met Glenn." she said. " He really is extrodanary."  
  
" OKay but please, about the darkdestined? Who aer they?"  
  
Katina blinked, " Dont you get it yet? They are you." She sighed, " The dark desined are Koushiro Taichi Sora Mimi Jyou and Takeru." she sighed.  
  
Koushiro blinked looking up from his tea. " That is only six."  
  
" Yes I know." Katina glared, " I am not stupid you know. I CAN Count." she said crossly.  
  
" But where are Yamato and Hikari?" asked Koushiro. " They are digidestined to." he pointed out.  
  
Glenn looked at Katina, who was staring at Koushiro, " Who?"  
  
" Hikari! My sister! And Yamato!" said Taichi getting a bit uptight.  
  
" But we have never heard of them." 7 stated plainly. " Perhaps there are many things that are different in this world." he tried to figure it out in his mind.  
  
" But how did you get here?" Jyou got up to put his plate in the sink.  
  
" I made a devise the could cut through the folds of interdimensional time."  
  
" You what?"  
  
" Time travel. or rather, interdimensional travel it would seem." 7 chewed on his sanwich with thought.  
  
" So tell us more about these Dark destined."  
  
  
  
OKay End of Part two. There will be another part out soon, but.. I gotta get AT LEAST four reviews! PLease!? BTW. Next part will be rather.. gory.. be forwarned.  
  
KATCHAN 


	3. Evil2

EVIL Part two.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own it so dont ask.  
  
  
  
Katina stared at all the food before her and her two companions. Sandwiches and chips and pickles... HOw long had it been scince she had pickles? She relished every bite.  
  
" So tell us.. just who are the Dark Destined?" asked Koushiro.  
  
Katina looked at Glenn who looked at 7. 7 only looked back at Katina. " They dont know." "Then they cannot be them." " But that would mean we are not in our own timeline." " Another dimension?" "But how? We were only programed to go back a good fifty years." " But what about the malfunction?" " That DOES need to bne taken into consideration." "True.."  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?" Taichi finally yelled, scilencing them.  
  
Glenn glared. " You dont have to yell." he stated bluntly.  
  
" What are you talking about? Darkdestined? Other dimenions?" asked Jyou, " You are making no sense." he said.  
  
Katina sighed, " Okay, you want the whole story? From the start?"  
  
" Yes!" yelled Taichi and Jyou together.  
  
" Most definitly" includeed Koushiro, chewing on a pickle.  
  
7 took a deep breath, " Kat, go ahead and tel them." KAtina nodded, and then began.  
  
" About ten years ago, in our world..."  
  
(Cue flash scene)  
  
A younger girl runs down a busy sidewalk to her hiding place. She smiles as she reaches the outskirts of town and goes underground, into a deserted hanger. She calls out softly, " Hello?" looking around she smiles and listens to the scilence.  
  
She runs freely in the old hanger base and giggles pretending that she is a fighter pilot. " I got you bad guys!" she giggles, then hears a sound. Something falls behind her making her jump a good foot in the air.  
  
The person who made her jump laughed at her playfully and poked her sides, " Hiya!" he smiled at her.  
  
" Oniichan!" She smiled wide and hugged him tightly. He was not realy her brother, but she liked to think he was.  
  
" Hello Imotoochan." his grin widened. " Out here playing again?"  
  
She nodded, happily.  
  
" You should not be out an about with all the sightings of strange creatures," he said hugging her back.  
  
" Creatures oniichan?"  
  
" People all over the country have been seeing strange creatures that wander the streets. I think I heard mother say they were seeing it all over the world. And in Eroupe they have attacked people. I think it better if you come home now." he said patiently.  
  
Katina nodded and followed her adopted oniichan home.  
  
  
  
(Cue fade in with Katina and the others)  
  
"Not two days after that.. The dark destined appeared, brinng the fury of the worlds with them. Evil digimon began to ravage and kill and good digimon found no other way but slavery in mines under the city." Katina looked at her glass of tea.  
  
" Only a very few of us escaped slavery with the rest of the human race." said Glenn seeing how hurt Katina was of talking about it. He took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
" I have good reason to believe that out of the billion person populus.. we were not the only persons free, but three of maybe a dozen or so." he looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.  
  
Katina sighed, " But the others that were free were very close to being caught. We stayed in our hanger most of the ten years. Actually that is how we met Glenn." she said. " He really is extrodanary."  
  
" OKay but please, about the darkdestined? Who aer they?"  
  
Katina blinked, " Dont you get it yet? They are you." She sighed, " The dark desined are Koushiro Taichi Sora Mimi Jyou and Takeru." she sighed.  
  
Koushiro blinked looking up from his tea. " That is only six."  
  
" Yes I know." Katina glared, " I am not stupid you know. I CAN Count." she said crossly.  
  
" But where are Yamato and Hikari?" asked Koushiro. " They are digidestined to." he pointed out.  
  
Glenn looked at Katina, who was staring at Koushiro, " Who?"  
  
" Hikari! My sister! And Yamato!" said Taichi getting a bit uptight.  
  
" But we have never heard of them." 7 stated plainly. " Perhaps there are many things that are different in this world." he tried to figure it out in his mind.  
  
" But how did you get here?" Jyou got up to put his plate in the sink.  
  
" I made a devise the could cut through the folds of interdimensional time."  
  
" You what?"  
  
" Time travel. or rather, interdimensional travel it would seem." 7 chewed on his sanwich with thought.  
  
" So tell us more about these Dark destined."  
  
  
  
OKay End of Part two. There will be another part out soon, but.. I gotta get AT LEAST four reviews! PLease!? BTW. Next part will be rather.. gory.. be forwarned.  
  
KATCHAN 


	4. evil3

EVIL Part three  
  
DISCLAIMER: What, dont come looking for me to sue! I dont own it okay?  
  
  
  
Glenn frowned in thought, " ONce again, there is no need to yell." he said, half irritated at this boy with more hair than brains. ~I don't understand this..~ he thought, ~ No dark destined? And two others we never knew about?Maybe 7 is right. We did not only go back in time, but we went Back into another DIMENSION.. Maybe.. Maybe here We can all finally be at peace.~ This thought half relieved him.  
  
Glenns' P.O.V.:  
  
I am not sure what to think. These three Destined are just to close to the real thing to let me be comfortable. And Taichi still has an attitude that just wont let up! I guess somethings never change.  
  
I can still remember when I first met up with the DarkDestined. He was the first one I met... The first one I killed.. and the one who hates me most to this day! How can he still hate me you ask? If he is dead how can he hate you? Well.. let me put it this way.  
  
I killed him. But he came back. I will tell you about the first time I met him.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I remember a very small digimon coming right up to me. It looked up at me with its glistening eyes. I was not sure what to think. Was it evil? Like the others? Perhaps an escapee? It was pink whatever it was. Pink with a pair of the friendliest lookin' eyes I had ever seen.  
  
I bent over and patted it gently o the head, and it smiled at me. It was only then that I noticed its' teeth. Litte shrp fangs tat did not look as friendly as the rest of it's appearance. I jerked my hand back and steped back a step from it.  
  
" Whatsa matter? Aint you ever seena digimon before?" it asked sarcasticly. The voice reminded me of that show I watched when I was little. You remember those old old Casper the Friendly Ghost cartoons? His voice reminded me of Casper. That little, " Yeah I'm so cute I wouldnt hurt you" voice, combined with the, " I'm gonna put your ass through a blender anyhow" attitude did not raise my spirits any. I backed awa slowy, but it only moved forwards with a bounce.  
  
I have to admit, that did kinda startle me. I have never seen a creature without legs bounce before. Of course, up untill these things had come to earth I had never seen much of anything that would startle me. And certainly nothing that small that would SCARE me.  
  
I'm a tough guy okay? I'm no sissy! But That thing did have something about it as it bounced forwards again that seriously freaked me out! I mean if some little peptobismol colored thing was bouncing to you like a bad date.. Wouldn't YOU be a little freaked?  
  
It bounced forwards again, and on my feet And thenwith something only described as Malice, it BIT ME! The little rodent thing BIT ME! I did the only thing I could think of.  
  
I bemt down, grabbed it by its little soft ears, twirled it around and threw it. Hard. It hit the side of a building and bounced off with a soft *Whud* sound.I looked down at my legs and saw blood seeping through my jeans. I wondered if digital monsters got rabbies.  
  
Unfourtunatly, in my hopes of not getting some weird disease from the little peptobismol thing, DarkDestined Taichi came up and grbbed me from behind.  
  
Heh. I am a big guy. And just jumping on me from behind wont do the trick. Or so he found out the hard way, as I grabbed his arm from around my neck andjerked it from me.  
  
I then spun around and punched him in the jaw, making him stagger. HE glared at me with a bloody lip.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" he demanded, spitting blood from his mouth.  
  
" I am Glenn Rentholen. Paladin of Justice!" I told him. Yeah it was corny, but it sounded good at the time.  
  
He laughed. Thought it was funny. " You got a lot of guts coming into my terrirtory.. oh wait what am I saying? We only rule the world... Surrender or pay!" he demanded.  
  
It was my turn to laugh. " When hell freezes over." I could not help it. He was an irritating litte twerp.  
  
I must have made him mad, because the nex thing he did was leap at me, This time, taking me by surprise and to the ground. He swung his fist at me, and caught me in the eye.  
  
" WHy you little.." I am not gonna say what I really said. but... I am sure you get the drift. I grabed his fist as it headed for me a second time and twisted it, Used my legs to get the leverage, and threw him off me. I shook the blood from my own lip that he has split and he jumped on me from behind a second time.  
  
This time It ws not so easy to get him off me, but I finnally did when I grabbed his arm and made an attemt to flip him off me. Unfourtunatly the results went as such...  
  
I did flip him off me. But after it was over he was laying on the ground about six feet from myself. While I still had his arm in my hand. I became aware of a warm, stickiness dripping onto me, like a thick ooze, and looked down. I saw his arm, still warm from his body heat, in my hand. I did not realise my own strength I suppose, but I dropped his arm, half unable to think, and the other part of me just sickened to the point I was sure I was going to hurl. The arm landed on my boot, and made me sqiurm inside as I kicked it to one side, not wanting to touch it again.  
  
Taichi had not moved.. But he did moan. " Damn you." he muttered.  
  
My GOD how could he stand that pain I was sure he could feel... I remember wondering that to myself. I am tough, but not so much that to point of having my arm ripped out would not make me at least cry out in pain.  
  
He pushed himself to his feet with the arm that was still there. I saw his tag and crest drop out of the collar of his shirt and dangle there. It was dripping with blood.  
  
I saw the tendons hanging lose from where his arm used to be, and felt my stomache turn over. Blood still seeped, rather fast from the wound.  
  
I had to wonder, was it his tag and crest that had slowed the bleeding? But I did not have time to wonder much as he rushed at me. I with drew my haliberd and held it before me.  
  
He rushed right into the end of it.  
  
I felt the blade tear through flesh, tendon, and muscle and crack bones on its way through. Unable to think clearly, I forced it out. The end was now compleatly red/black in blood. I could do nothing but stare in awe and fear, as it dripped from the blade of my Haliberd and onto the filthy concrete.  
  
Taichi staggered back and to his knees he fell.  
  
He now had a hole in him large enough for an average person to put their fist through without touching anything. I could see his innards. They fell from him as he fell back onto the ground, and landed ontop of him with a sickening sound.  
  
I am not sure if what I felt was pity, fear remorse, or joy. Or maybe it was all.  
  
I know it is wrong to feel joy at that. but I had felt as thought I was ridding the world of one Evil that had not been able t be stopped in the six years he had been there at that time. Thus in the deepest of my heart, I did feel the slightest bit of joy.  
  
But the rest of my emotions covered it well. I was dissapionted in myself. I had done one thing I had taken an oath never to do. And that was take another persons life. Evil or not, he was still.. just.. a kid like me. A teenager, maybe a bit younger than me. He was not super human as he had been made out to be, however, he WAS a pure evil in him. And to this day I believe he is nothing but black on his heart.  
  
I stared as his eye closed and he stopped breathing, he choked on his own blood and it spouted from him in a red black stream.  
  
I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran.  
  
If I had not run, I would have seen more little pink colored digimon come and take him back to the central control in the heart of Tokyo.  
  
However, I ran, with his blood drying on me, I ran, and the memory of his face as he ran through my haliberd I ran. That face still haunts me in my dreams, sometimes.  
  
I did see him again however. About three months later while raiding a food keep, near the central control.  
  
He looked likehe was back to normal. He had two arms, and no hole in his stomache. Theguy was compleatly healed! There was no way! I was the only person I knew of who could heal at all! And certainly not that greatly! Of course, heh. I have a weopon they still do not know of. I have a tag and crest myself. Yes. I am a digidestined, But.. I do not have a digimon. My crest works from my emotions. It is called the potectrate. But the only thing that mattered right then was how!? how in the hell could he be so healed!? so whole!?  
  
He turned to face another DarkDestined. I believe it was DarkDestined Jyou. He was talking to Taichi and explaining something. Taichi nodded and eld up the arm I had though I tore from him.  
  
Then he did something impossible. He held it up, and the thing grew longer! It clanged aainst the side of a building. Metal?  
  
He had robotic parts put on him!? ARG! I began to wish I had killed him when I saw what he did next. He grabbed up a young girl, who was working in the courtyards, by the skull and lifted her into the air.  
  
She begged for mercy. She begged him to let her go, she would give him anything he wanted, if he would only put her down.  
  
She was only maybe eight or nine. EIGHT OR NINE! and he.. the monster. he..  
  
He jerked her to one side, by her skull. There was a sickening ripping sound as her body was torn from her from the force of the jerk, and fell, spinless to the ground before him. Her head, and face, and spine were dangling from his robotic hand. She was still screming. The child was still alive for seconds, long excruciating seconds after he had done it. She screamed ffor only a few moments, and then he crushed what was left of her in his cold lifeless hand.  
  
Her brains squished through his fingers and I could see the shards of her skull crushed like an eggshell drip from his hand.  
  
Jyou looked somewhat pleased. Had he created this device of destruction? The DarkDestined Taichi shook off his hand and laughing... The monster.. Laughing he went back into Central control patting Jyou on the back.  
  
Already There were strage looking digimon swarming all over the body of that little girl. That innocent child. They ate her, greedily, hungrily, chewing and gnawing. They ate all of her in but a few moments.  
  
In that few moments I thought I could hear her scream again.  
  
I have never had a desire to truely kill anyone, untill that moment. Untill that moment when he took that little girl and killed her out of cold blood in the most excrutiating death. At that moment, I wanted hiimm to feel the EXSACT pain she had felt, and I wanted him to live through it over and over and over throughout the rest of his life.  
  
*Realtime*  
  
I am not a sissy. I am not a wimp. I am no little guy by any means. I am bigger than all the DarkDestined but Takeru, who is a very large fellow.  
  
But I faced Taichi. He had that whole attitude thing going on.  
  
And even in this world he gets on my nerves. I watch Katina finish her sandwich and have to smile as she politely askes for another one, and " Another pickle too please seinor?" She never ceases to amaze me. Even now, when I can see that she is scared from everything that has been going on, and landng in this new place... But she acts like she can handle it.  
  
" Hey Glenn. You're awful Quiet!" Dang it Taichi... I sigh and purposly glare at him trying to get him off my case. Somethings never change...  
  
" I was just remembering something about the way you are in OUR world." I say eyeing him.  
  
" And what might that be?"  
  
Koushiro gets up to get Kat another sandwich, and I look at this Taichi in the eyes and ask him if he really wants to know.  
  
  
  
*Third person*  
  
After Glenn finished telling everything, Everyone was silent. Jyou had left the room, after turning a very nice shade of green.  
  
Katina sighed. " Did you HAVE to do that Glenn?" she asked softly.  
  
He bit his lip, " he DID ask Kat."  
  
She only sighed in response.  
  
Taichi stared, " I would never.. COULD never... You are lying!" he said getting up from his chair, knocking it to the floor.  
  
7 closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at a very upset Taichi, " He is telling the truth. Kat and I have seen it as well." he said simply. Katina nodded in response to it.  
  
At this point Koushiro stuck his head out of the kitchen, " Hey, uh Katina?"  
  
" Kat please." she corrected him firmly but gently.  
  
" Uh Kat? Have you ever gotten near the control Center?"  
  
Katina looked surprised, " Me? Oh yes. Many times, before I refound oniichan. Actually.." she looked at the floor, " Oniichan and I were slaves in the mines." she said softly taking a drink of her tea.  
  
Jyou came back looking a but ruffled.  
  
" Wha? Can you not handle Gore?" asked 7.  
  
" no." said Jyou rather weakly.  
  
KAtina blinked, " More proof." she said bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Taichi, finally sitting back down.  
  
" DarkDestineds Jyou is the best at thinking of the worst deaths. And punishments." said 7, leaning forwards in his chair. " He is well known for the deaths of the two Kings in Eroupe." he said gravely.  
  
"" What happened to the two Kings in Eroupe?" aske Koushiro.  
  
" Nevermind it. it is not important." said KAtina before either Glenn or 7 could say anything.  
  
A phone rang, making Katina and 7 jump to their feet ready to fight.  
  
" Calm down guys, it's just the phone." said Taichi getting up to get it. Katina looked at 7.  
  
Jyou stared, " What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
Koushiro came back in looking at them carefully, " It must be a trained reaction to the sound of a ring." he said.  
  
" I see."  
  
" He is right." said Katina sitting back down, " It is something that is learned in the mines..." she shuddered..  
  
" What are the mines? And can you tell us anything else about these Dark Denstined?" asked Koushiro setting Katinas sandwich before her.  
  
Katina took a bite. And sighed.  
  
" The others are on the way over." said Tachi coming in the room. He ruffled Glenns hair and Glenn growled lowly.  
  
" The others." he demanded lowly.  
  
" Glenn calm down." said Katina softly.  
  
" Yeah, Jeez man, hold the bug off till you meet them. Yamato might ruffle ya a bit, but the others are okay." said Taichi playfully.  
  
Glenn only glared and pushed his plate back in scilence.  
  
" Destined kids?" asked 7.  
  
" YEah. Digidestined is what we are called here." said Jyou.  
  
" Then we will tell all when they get here." Said Katina, finishing her sandwich.  
  
Not to much later, they were all, All eight Digidestined and the three of them in Koushiros living room.  
  
Katina sat back in her chair and sighed looking up at her oniichan. " So how do we begin? Ho do we explain?" she asked him, unsure of herself.  
  
He sighed and looked around at the group. Looking at Hikari and Yamato he frowned. " You Ho do we explain?" she asked him, unsure of hers  
  
He sighed and looked around at the group. Looking at Hikari and Yamato he frowned. " You Ho do we explain?" she asked him, unsure of herself.for the death  
  
He sighed and looked around at the group. Looking at Hikari and Yamato he frowned. " You Ho do we  
  
He sighed and looked around at the group. Looking a  
  
He sighed and looked around at the group. Looking at Hikari and Yamato he frowned. " You Ho do we e  
  
He sighed and looked around at the group. Looking at Hikari and Yamato he frowned  
  
" Okay, we know who these seven are." he said, reffering to Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou, Mimi, Sora, Yamato and Hikari. " But who are you?" he asked looking at Takeru.  
  
" I'm Takeru!" the little blonde boy pipped up, " But most folks call me TK."  
  
Glenn blinked. Katina stared. 7 did not make any gestures or facial movements to show what he thught or felt but he was indeed surprised.  
  
" But in our world... You're.." Katina stammered.  
  
Glenn stood up to his full height of about 6 foot three or so and looked down at this cute kid. " You're bigger than me kid." he said, making a hand motion of abouit two inches or so above his own head.  
  
The small boy stared, " Wow. I'm big?" he asked, " Cool!"  
  
7 smiled, This little boy could no more be evil than Katina could be french.  
  
Glenn had to laugh and he sat back down.  
  
" Where are all you from?" asked Sora inquisitivly.  
  
" I am from everywhere." said Katina standing politly and giving the old coustom Spanish curtsey, " However my nativity is derrived from the lower parts of the central Americas and Spain." she said, sitting back down.  
  
" I am from Canada!" said Glenn proudly.  
  
" Where new Jersy was at one time in America." said 7 not bothering to get up.  
  
" What does he mean oniisan?" asked Takeru looking up at Yamato. " Does America still exsist?"  
  
Katina hesitated, " Not where we come from."  
  
" The DarkDestined destroyed it years ago in our world and time." said 7, somewhat sadly, " It was a demonstration of their power to make the world leaders fall." he said in a low voice.  
  
" What are DarkDestined?" asked Mimi, " And what do you mean by your world and time?"  
  
Glenn frowned. HE sighed and Katina leaned forwards, putting her elbows on her knees. "In our world, You and your friends, apparantly without Yamato or Hikari, are all evil. We call them The DarkDestined." she said.  
  
" They rule the world, both ours and the digital one with an iron hand." said Glenn nodding.  
  
7 coughed and frowned deeply, " They destroy and enslave." he said.  
  
" How horrible!" said Mimi, clutching her hands together.  
  
7 sighed, " My imotoochan, Katina, Glenn and I built a time machine, in hopes that we could take ourselves far enough back that we would never have to live through it." he said, " But.. something malfunctioned on board..."  
  
~MALFUNCTION IN 5... 4.... 3... 2...~  
  
He shuddered, " When we woke up, Glenn and I, We thought that Jyou and Taichi were the DarkDestined." he looked at the floor.  
  
" And so.." said KAtina softly, " Here we are. Real as life.. but not back in time as we had hoped for."  
  
Her hands were shaking, " For somereason, the time tear brought us here. into another dimension. Instead of a time machine, we created something like an interdimensional portal to YOUR world." she finished.  
  
" But you are okay now?" asked Yamato.  
  
" Yes.. however... we did not have the time to get all our supplies before leaving." said Glenn, " WE got attacked. After ten years of hiding in our hanger base, they found us and attacked." he hung his head, "We never got the chance to destroy the plans for the time machine..."  
  
"If they get a hold of those plans..." started 7.  
  
" But the fact that you ended up here was a fluke wasnt it?" asked Sora.  
  
" Yes, however, it is not impossible that it might happen again." said 7.  
  
" Oniichan has a point." said Katina pointedly. She leaned back again.  
  
Glenn sighed, " What if they make it to the past? They can make it so that we never exsisted." he said irritatedly.  
  
Katina chewed on her lip. " WEll...."  
  
-MEANWHILE-  
  
" I want those plans figured out!" DarkDestined Taichi demanded throwing them on Koushiros desk.  
  
" Got it."  
  
  
  
OKay okay, part three done in one day! WOAH! RECORD FOR ME! reveiw please? The more reviews I get the faster I put out the parts!  
  
KATCHAN 


	5. evil4

EVIL Part Four  
  
DISCLAIMER: I keep writting these. I think everyone knows. I dont own it. Dont sue.  
  
  
  
Sora watched Katina as she only made short responses to everything. " Katina?" "Kat." "Okay uh, Kat then, Um.." Sora hesitated, " Where is it you come from anyhow?" she asked, sorting her words carefully.  
  
Katina looked at the red haired girl. " Same as you. Earth. Just in a different time and dimension." she said simply.  
  
Tachi looked over at the mysterious dark haired girl. He could not figure out what was behind those shifting eyes, the color of a storm, in winter.  
  
She looked sick.  
  
" I am sick." she said looking at him with listlessness.  
  
He jerked back in surprise, " Pardon me?"  
  
" I saw it in the way you looked at me. And yes I am. All three of us are." she said shortly.  
  
" Kat!" said Glenn in a short breath. He was a bit surprised she had said anything.  
  
7 only watched his little sister stare ahead. He worried about her. ALOT. She had become so thin, and weary. But then.. it had seemed they all had become such.  
  
The... radioactivity had taken different effects on all of them.  
  
7's P.O.V:  
  
Kat's not really my sister. She was a little girl who was wandering around the city alone and unwanted a long time before the DarkDestined became the rulers.  
  
She was only maybe eight. But there she was wandering alone in the middle of the night. Nevermind what I was doing out. That is MY buisness. But I followed her through most of downtown. Till she ran into a buncha punk teenagers who thought they owned the streets.  
  
They cornered her into a dark alley, and Made an attempt to hurt her.  
  
Something about the way she just whimpered and stood her ground made me wish to help her. Kat is one of those people who is not compleatly helpless... but.. she cannot fight either. She uses her mind to fight.  
  
I marched up behind the guy who was apparently leader, and felt the gratification as he turned and my fist met his face. There was a noce CRUNCH as the bone crumbled under my force.  
  
I am not little. Like Glenn I am a rather big guy. I am only an inch shorter than he is. But that does NOT mean I am weaker then he is. I am just as strong, if not stronger. I can beat him in armwreastling.But at any rate.  
  
The guy staggered back at the force of being punched very hard. The little girl loked up at me and then behind me, there was something in her eyes that made me freeze for a split second, giving one of the guys who was attacking her a chance to get me on the head. but not for long. I fell down to my knees, rolled to my feet and stood in front of the girl ready to kick ass.  
  
The guys surrounded me. They had me on all sides but the one the little girl was on.  
  
Heh. I kicked ass. The first guy jumped me. I sent him packing with a roundhouse to the face. The next two guys ran off. The one who I fist punched.. well he was not so easy to be rid of. He lunged at me with full force, and knocked me to the ground. Something sharp peirced my back. Perhaps it was glass. I think thaat is what Kat told me later it was.  
  
The guy stepped on me, and I threw him off easily, and into a wall. He slid down the wall and into some trashcans. Then he ran off.  
  
The little girl, Kat, Looked at me, and helped me to my feet. She was not much help. But she Tried. I later found out her name, and her story. And after that I could not help but think of her as my little sister. My imotoochan. And I her big brother, as she calles me. Though, truth be known, she is a bit older than I am.  
  
It is just physicly I am her bigger brother. And I take pride in that. After all, she had nooone else.  
  
I wont lie to you, it feels good to have a purpose.  
  
To have a need to protect someone.  
  
It's being alive.  
  
Anyhow. Not long after that the DarkDestined came.  
  
They brought wars. Bombs, and the DarkDigimon.  
  
After the second day of world renouncion... They caused a nuclear halocaust. A nuclear winter.  
  
The radiation affected everyone differently. For me and Glenn it ment strength. For KAt, it ment sickness. She was not very strong inside. physicly anyway. But then. We are all sick from radiation poisoning.  
  
It has been a frozen wasteland throughout most of the world, for the past four or five years. The DarkDestined have redhouse Crops. They have for years now. They have to stay alive somehow, and we live, just barely, partialy by stealing, partially by the small tended garden Kat kept under flourcent lights in the hanger.  
  
I can still remember the blasts. It terrified me.  
  
Kat and I were in my basement at home. The blasts came from above, shaking the whole house.  
  
I ran upstairs to be only met by the collapsing of a wall before me. The concrete fell around me, and I heard Kat screaming out for me.  
  
There was only one problem. I could not get to her in time. I felt the collapsing all around me, and then, nothing as another blast shook the world it seemed.  
  
I remember when I woke up I felt strange. I thought at first I was dead. But the pain in my arms and legs proved otherwise.  
  
I heard crying somewhere, and tunneled myself out of the embedment of concrete and stone. Looking around I saw there was littereally almost nothing left.  
  
There was a faint stench on the breeze that carried through where the walls had been. It smelled of burning and heat, and something unfamiliar. Flesh. Burning rotting flesh, everywhere. It sickened me. I thought for sure I was gonna vomit.  
  
The crying continued not far from me, and I heard them speak.  
  
"... oniichan..." it was faint, and broken by crying, but I knew it was Kat. I ran to the source.  
  
" kat?! Imotoochan!? Where are you?"  
  
Some of the rubble to my left moved, but not much, followed by a cough and a moan. And more crying.  
  
I hurried and moved therubble to one side. Not reasily, but carefully as possible. At which point I saw my imotoochan laying under a steel beam. Her upper body was crimson stained from blood.  
  
She was in a lot of pain. I could see it in her eyes.  
  
Her breathing was short, ragged.  
  
" I.. I think.." she panted, struggling for breath, " I think that my lun..g is.. puntured.." she formed the words just barely. I could barely make them ot over the wheezing. She coughed.  
  
And I could not help but to flinch when what came up was nothing but blood and mucus.  
  
" Kat? Katina!?" I bent next to her.  
  
She loked at me with those eyes.Those mirrorless eyes of hers. She was scared. She knew as well as I did the odds of her living were not good.  
  
I looked at the beam. There was no WAY I could get that thing off of her. I did not have that kind of strength.  
  
But.. I had to try. I kneq there was no way.. but I remembered about some people doing superhuman things in times of great stress.  
  
Kat watched me.  
  
" You have to stay with me." I told her looking at her, forcing myself not to cry, " You have to." Placing both of my hands on the steel beam.  
  
My heart beat so fast and so hard, I though that my chest was going to burst, as I tried to lift the beam from her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She looked at me with those sad stormy eyes. When she coughed up the crimson and yellow green liquid mixture I knew I had to do this.  
  
PLacing my hands on the beam again, I took a very deep breath and lifted. The beam just barely moved.  
  
I let out the breath as I realised the raspiness of her breath could not be heard as often.  
  
Looking at her I realised she had closed her eyes.  
  
" KAt.." I barely made out " Kat look at me."  
  
She opened one eye and looked at me.  
  
" I need you alive so that I can do this.."  
  
She had her doubts. I could see it as she opened her other one.  
  
I took another deep breath and lifted. I could feel the adreanaline rushing through my veins. The beam lifted.  
  
It came up a good six inches from her and I used all my strength and will to shove to away from her.  
  
It landed inches from her toes.  
  
I could now see the upper half of her body.  
  
The ribs... two of them were stiking up out of her body. They potruded out of her, two twin white bones sticking up in the midst of red blood.  
  
"..no.." There was no way she could survive this.  
  
I heard footsteps, and looked around.  
  
A tall guy, with blonde hair and a muscular build walk making his way through the rubble. I knew him. It was the guy that Kat had liked so much. She called him..  
  
".. oniichan...?" she looked up at me, knowing I had heard something. She also saw me looking at him.  
  
" Its that guy you like......" I said. Then Standing up all the way I waved my arms, " HEY! YOU!!"  
  
He turned to look at me. He had a gash above his eye.  
  
" Hey 7! Have you seen Katchan?"  
  
I looked down in response to his question. He ran to us.  
  
Upon seeing Kat he could only stare for a moment, and then he bent down next to her.  
  
" Kat chan.." he stroked her hair.  
  
She looked at me and then at him, and I SWEAR. Truely, in that moment, Kat smiled.  
  
She mouthed out I love you, and then closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
Glenn began to cry. Not like a sobbing loud whiny crying. Like as in tears slid down his cheeks and onto hers.  
  
I reached up and touched my own cheeks and found the same was happening to me.  
  
Reaching into his shirt, e pulled out.. MiGod.. It was a tag and crest.. but.. it was... different. A sheild, with a cross inside it. And Silver.  
  
" Hold on Katchan.." he saidsoftly as he held it in one hand and her head in the other.  
  
He closed his eyes, and for a moment I thought he was humming as a mist flowed from the crest, and surrounded my little sister.  
  
There was a few moments that I could not see them at all... and then it cleared, and I saw her. She was whole again.. her ribs were no longer broken. though her shirt was still bloody, and she was pale from the loss of blood.  
  
But she was okay! And that was what mattered!  
  
Kat took a deeop breath and loked up at me. " Oniichan." she said crying. " Glenn chan..." she hugged Glenn tightly. He blushed.  
  
I was relieved that I fell to my knees, half to thank God, and the other so that I could hold her in my arms as well.  
  
Between me and Glenn I thought we might suffocate her for a moment.  
  
HEr head shot up. " Something is coming." she said softly. " From the air."  
  
Glenn raised his head to hear. So did I.  
  
at first neither of us heard anything. And then we heard it. A buzzing sound from above. We scanned the skies and finnaly saw it.  
  
An old plane. The kind used to dust crops with.  
  
Something was dropped from it that was not crop dust though.  
  
" Abomb." Kat sighed terrified. She shook like a leaf.  
  
Glenn wrapped his arms around her, as did I. As if to make some sort of sheild that might protect her from the blast that was to follow.  
  
Glenn shouted something inaudiable at that time, but I later found out it was " Sheild of the Protectrate!"  
  
There was an unfathomable boom in behind us. It hit where the park used to be.  
  
I braced myself, making sure to keep myself where I would get the force of the blast. But the blast never came.  
  
The heat however, did. The unimagionable heat penetrated through my very being.  
  
" Hold on!" shouted Glenn through this enormouse buzzing that filled my ears.  
  
I felt Kats hands move to her ears. She told me later that she screamed, because the buzzing hurt her ears so badly.  
  
I had not heard her. The buzzing had filled my ears, and they had vibrated and ached, but not to the point of screaming.  
  
It sounded like a waterfall. A waterfal magnified by twenty thousand more. The.. atomic pressure I think is what the old man in the hanger at one time had told me it was.  
  
It builds so greatly that it affects your blood. Your very genetic structure. It actually tears apart your genes, and mashes them all together again in a mixed muddle. Peice by peaice, causeing it to raise yor blood pressure to so high a level that the average person should have had a heart attack.  
  
But then, the cause of Kat screaming, would probably be that she has very sensitive ears. Have you ever turned a TV on, on mute, and listened carefully? Kat tells me that there is this high ringing sound that comes from it. which is part of the reason, that she can be in a shut room three doors down the hall and hear me turn on mine in the morning. and hear it.  
  
At any rate.  
  
The heat only lasted for a split second, followed by a forceful wind that almost knocked us from each other.  
  
But we both held on tight to Katina.  
  
Glenn and I have our fair share of friendly scuffles. And we dont always agree on things, or ssee eye to eye. But protecting Kat is one of the ones we DO see eye to eye on.  
  
Then the rushing sound stopped. And everything seemed to stop as I looked up from Kat, and opened my eyes.  
  
There was a silvery sheild around us, and Glenn seemed to be concentrating hard on something. Once again, later, I found out he was the cause of the sheild that surrounded us. And probably kept us from being killed.  
  
KAt was shaking.  
  
The world seemed to freeze as the temperature began to drop. Slowly, but it DID drop.  
  
We sat there hugging one another inside this silver sheild for what semed like an eternity, untill Glenn finally opened his eyes and the sheild went down from around us. Looking out of the shield, we saw what was left of our home.  
  
Rubble.  
  
Smoke.  
  
The trees were baren. None of them were standing.  
  
I felt my throat get tight.  
  
Kat said what I am sure we were all three thinking.  
  
" What have they done?!" she gasped, " There is nothing. Nothing!" she shook terribly.  
  
Glenn looked pale. He did not move from his position of holding Kat.  
  
Something moved not far from us, and we hear voices.  
  
We stayed still and watched as Darkdestinds Mimi and Takeru made their way through the rubble. There were two digimon with them.  
  
A Fairy? She was as tall as Darkdestind Mimi, with pink clothes, trimmed in black.  
  
Mimi was dressed in pink and black as well. Her hair was jet black. All in all, between the two of them? Think Barbie: bitch from hell, and "I'll kick your ass" skipper. They had pretty much the same attitude about things too. Bitchy and tough.  
  
Takeru is normally the first of the Darkdestined you notice. For one thing, he is tall. The tallest, I have never been close to him, but Kat was once. She was his personal slave at one time. I think she said he was about 6'7". The next thing you notice about him is the fact that he looks like he could bench press a voltswagon. NOT someone to mess with.  
  
The Angel of death-type digimon was walking with him. They were talking softly.  
  
Mimi and her partner on the other hand, could not be louder.  
  
" WHY did he HAVE to destroy all this?" she whined, " I liked the mall! He COULD have at least left that standing!"  
  
" Mimi, would you just shut up about the mall already? What am I Gonna do? I am a woodland digimon! Where the hell am I supposed to stay?" She flipped her grey green hair back over her shoulder.  
  
" Lillymon there ARE the gardens back at central control!" Mimi said plaintivly, " BUT I WANT MY MALL!!!!" she whined louder then before.  
  
Takeru made a face. Kat looked up at me. The three of us hunkered down low under the rubble so that they would walk by us.  
  
They did walk by us. Though Takeru paused not to far from us, and looked around. We held our breaths as I thought for sure we had been seen. I looked over at Glenn who gave me a look that said, 'Be ready to fight'.  
  
But the big guy just went right back to his looking.  
  
" And WHY Do WE have to look for the surivors? All that happens is we get all dirty and sweaty!" Mimi complained more.  
  
All Takeru said was something that only Kat heard. " Becuase Taichi asked us to." He went back to his searching.  
  
As soon as they were gone from sight, we got up and made our way to the hanger.  
  
Glenn was weak, and so were Kat and I. So the moving did not go very fast. But we finally made it to our secret place.  
  
The DarkDestined had never run across the run down, underground hanger.  
  
Glenn sat down in a chair, and I led Kat were we had made a makeshift set of bunks, just in case we stayed overnight.  
  
Thankfully everything in the hanger was okay.  
  
After putting Kat down into her bunk and making sure she would be okay, I turned to Glenn.  
  
" I only want to know two things." I told him.  
  
" What is it?" he asked looking up at me.  
  
" How did you heal Kat, and how did you make that sheild around us?"  
  
It was then I found out that he was a DarkDestined. Only he had not called it that. He called himself a DigiDestined.  
  
After explaining to me that there were not just the six DarkDestined, but more people, mostly kids, with tag and crests, and digital partners, I was not sure wether to kill him, or to fall over laughing, or to sit down and cry. More enemies? We could not take on more DarkDestined. And for one to claim to be in love with MY little sister!? But then the idea of more seemed laughable at the time. We had only heard of the eight that were there at that time.  
  
At any rate... The world, as we knew it, was at an end.  
  
After a long time, about eight months I think, we fuond that the sun did not shine. Ever, And that is was always snowing or raining.  
  
Another thing we found odd, or at least Glenn and I did. Was that we seemed to become stronger after that. Yes mentally we toughened, Though the both of us have a soft spot for KAt... but physicly as well. It was the oddest thing. But between me and Glenn there was little we could not take care of. And together? Well, together we could probably do anything. Except for, of course, take on the DarkDestined alone.  
  
Kat, on the other hand, Seemed to become sick quite often. Her body became thin, and her skin pale. The only thing that remained the same were her eyes. Those crystal stormy eyes. Her sense of pain had become dull. She could smash her finger in the door and hardly feel it. Or care for that matter. I think that is how the blast affected her. I think it destroyed part of her nerves for pain. It dulled them. ALOT.  
  
At nine months, we found an old man laying outside near the entrance of the hanger. Upon Reviving him, and talking to him, we found out that the day they dropped the bombs where we were, Over a hundred more were set of simotaniously all over earth, throwing us, into the dreaded nuclear winter.  
  
I remember Kats reaction. It was something neither Glenn or I will ever forget.  
  
She stood up from her chair, walked into the bathroom, and shut the door.  
  
We did not hear anything for a while. But then there was a thud, and both Glennand I jumped up to see if she was okay.  
  
Kat was laying in the bathroom floor. Her wrists were cut, an old rusty knife lay not far from her. Glenns eyes widened.  
  
" Kat!?" he grabbed her up in his arms.  
  
HE took out his tag and crest, and I watched, in helplessness again, as the mist flowed out and surrounded her.  
  
When it cleared she was healed.  
  
I felt useless. There was little of nothing I could do for Anyone if they were hurt. And what would happen if Glenn was killed in a battle?! I walked out of the room as Glenn attended to KAt.  
  
The old man looked me over.  
  
" Why do you not use Materia?" he asked me. I wont lie, I hated his voice. It was ike nails on a chalkboard. But he got my attention.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Materia. Magic."  
  
He explained to me what Materia was, and how to use it and where to find it.  
  
I trained with it, against Glenns wishes. He HATES magic, of most any kind. onlythe slight of hand is what he likes. And Kat knows enough of that to last out anyones life.  
  
But even Glenn has to admit, it DOES come in handy.  
  
Still. Kat began to become very very silent. She barely ate, and when she slept it was full of nightmares.  
  
The old man is the one who finally suggested building the time machine, his explanation was, " That way, you can go back, and STOP them from ever doing this."  
  
Kat stood up so fast her chair fell over, " You mean it IS possible!?" she demanded. I think she scared Glenn at the tone of her voice. She certainly startled me!  
  
" Well certainly, all you have to do.." and so we began to make plans.. of course...  
  
The was all ruined when the DarkDestined found us before it was compleate.  
  
  
  
Third Person:  
  
7 sighed looking off into space. KAtina looked at him.  
  
" Oniichan?" she asked softly tugging on his cloak, " Are you okay?"  
  
He snapped out of his memories, and nodded, " Of course I am okay." He patted her head gently.  
  
~MeanWhile~  
  
DarkDestined Takeru made his way down the hallway. Jyou was talking and would not shut up. And he was getting irritated.  
  
" So Taichi is on the rampage." Jyou said half talking to himself. Which he may as well have been doing, because Takeru was not listening.  
  
DarkAngemon looked at his partner, and then at Jyou. He rolled his eyes from under his helmet, and looked back at Takeru, who seemed to be in deep thought. He wondered what was going on behind the boys azure eyes. Dark Blonde hair fell before them, covering them partially.  
  
" Takeru." said the digimon. " What is bothering you?"  
  
Jyou kept walking and talking.  
  
Takeru looked at Angemon, " I was just thinking DarkAngemon."  
  
" About what Takeru?"  
  
" The old days."  
  
" What of them?"  
  
" Do you miss them?" the boy asked brushing his bangs back from his face.  
  
DarkAngemon was surprised. Takeru very seldom ever brought up the time before they ruled earth. If ever.  
  
" I.." he wanted to tell the boy yes. HE missed them Very very much. He never wished to be a ruler above all else. HE just wanted the time to go back when he was Patamon and could lay on Takeus hat, or be there to comfort him when he was crying, as he did often in the digiworld.  
  
" Neither do I." Takeru looked up at his friend, knowin that he was not the only one who missed it.  
  
DarkAngemon knew that Takeru missed it. He could hear it in his voice. HE could see it in his eyes. He smiled a bit and Takeru smiled back.  
  
Then they continued walking down the hallway.  
  
" Takeru!" Came a call behind them.  
  
Both the boy and the DarkAngel turned around to greet Darkdestined Sora. Her ears had earings all the way to the top and her tongue was peirced.  
  
Her hair... What little there was left, was redish. She had shaved it but about three months earlier, and it was just starting to grow back in.  
  
She stopped when she reached them, " Koushiro wishes to speak with you." she smirked. And then shoved past the two of them to run up to Jyou.  
  
Takeru raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew that Sora and Jyou hade a thing for each other. Well heaven knew they made a good enough couple. The master of touture, and the mistress of pain.  
  
He sighed and looked at DarkAngemon, " Well?" he said motioning.  
  
The darkdigimon nodded and followed Takeru down the hallway.  
  
~On Our Earth~  
  
Every one was silent as the sun began to set heatedly over the city. Glenn held Katina as everyone though upon the idea of the Evil DigiDestined finding a way there.  
  
Finally Koushiro spoke up.  
  
" You cannot stay here. My parents will be home soon and expect me to leave again with them to go to a buiness dinner." he said pointedly, thinking about ties and suits and little snails.. YUCK!  
  
KAtina nodded.  
  
Matt frowned, " Well. you can stay at my house tonight.. MY dad wont be home till late. He wont care."  
  
" oh Really Matt!" Mimi pipped up, " Like your dad wont care about a GIRL sleeping over?"  
  
Matt turned red faced. " Well like your parents want you to have a coupla guys over!" he said.  
  
Mimi thought about it. " Hm. Good point."  
  
" Well My mother wont mind. She likes company.."  
  
" But your mom is comeing with my mom and dad Sora." pointed out Koushiro.  
  
Everyone looked at Taichi and Kari.  
  
Taichi sweatdropped then put up his hands hanging his head, " Okay okay, you can stay at my house."  
  
He sighed.  
  
Being the leader someimes just plain sucked.  
  
  
  
OKay, sorry it took me so long. Anyhow, Want more? Like what you read? Hate it? despise it? TELL ME!! I welcome all reviews, long and short, good and bad. PLEASE REVIEW!!! *Beggs* Please please please please please? *Passes out from loos of breath*  
  
KATCH 


	6. evil5

EVIL 5  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned digimon or the digidestined, I would not have to bust my ass to get through college. I don't own em, -K-?  
  
  
  
Katina walked slowly with Glenn and 7. Her thoughts were closed to everyone but herself. She spoke very little, if at all.  
  
Looking up at the sky she wondered how grateful these Da.. no.. They called themselves something else. Digidestined. She wondered how grateful they were for living in such a beautiful world.  
  
Katina shook her head as the sun set, and she watched the stars peer at her, slowly coming out in the velvet black sky.  
  
She wanted to cry. But tears had not come to her scince the darkdestined had bombed their home. their real world. She only made a pained face in the darkness and sighed.  
  
Kari looked up at the silent girl.  
  
" Is everything really like that where you come from?" she asked innocently.  
  
Katina bit her lip and looked at the smaller child. ~I don't wish to tell her what it is like. The poor girl would have nightmares... Like I have been plauged with for so long..~  
  
" Things are as they have been told. and then some..." she finally muttered, coughing.  
  
Somewhere the scent of someones supper wafted to her nostrils. It smelled like...  
  
" Smells like cornbread." she said suddenly.  
  
Glenn stopped walking and turned to her.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Something smells like cornbread." she said a second time.  
  
7 laughed for a second, " Is that what it is? I have not smelled it in so long.. I had forgotten what it was."  
  
Taichi looked at Kari and then at the still figures who had spoken little.  
  
" What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Glenn looked at the goggle clad boy and grinned, " Cornbread? I have no idea what they are talking about.. but.. aparently it must be good to catch Kats attention like that."  
  
Katina stared at Glenn, " You have never had corbread before?" she asked in shock.  
  
7 laughed again and grinned, " God Glenn. You don't know what cornbread is?"  
  
Glenn shrugged and shook his head, " Never heard of it."  
  
Katina laughed.  
  
It was something that caught all of them off gaurd. Katina virtually never laughed anymore.  
  
Taichi stared at the dark haired girl before him, as she smiled and took a hold of Glenns arm, " Cornbread.. is bread made of corn mush. sweet. good. and I have not had it in forever...!" she smiled at him and layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Tachi laughed, " Well.. now we know what she likes Kari." he smiled at his little sister, and 7 watched his own little sister carefully.  
  
She was showing affection. In public. And not even flinching.  
  
This new world made a big difference in her. He could see it. It was not a bad change.. just different.  
  
Katina walked with Glenn looking up at the stars, thiking about how lovely they were.  
  
Reaching the Kamiya residence they all removed their shoes and went inside.  
  
There was a bit of irritation as Tachi spoke to his parents about the guests, but they were not to terribly angry.  
  
In the end Katina and Kari ended up sharing the bedroom, and the three guys slept in the living room.  
  
Laying in bed that night she thought about how different the one named Takeru was from the one she had known.  
  
However... the differences stopped at the physical ones.  
  
~I can still remember being his slave....~ Closing her eyes she thought for a few moments, ~Though it was not as much a slave as to someone to just be there with him. Hell if he needed anything he could do it himself. The big guy understood that I was not very strong. Actually I was virtually useless.~ she coughed and listened as Kari rolled over in the bunk above her, ~I think the only reason I was not excecuted was because he had demanded I be 'given' to him. He liked my voice.~ she remembered.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
I can still remember how I got caught. Hmph. Glenn had told me to be careful. And I was. But apparently not careful enough.  
  
I got caught raiding the redhouses. Dropped the food. Damn clumsiness.  
  
At anyrate, the next thing I knew, I had been caught by the DarkAngemon that belonged with Darkdestined Takeru.  
  
He looked at me, I could feel his eyes peircing me, and his grip loosened, " What is your name."  
  
It was not a question.  
  
I said nothing. Pretended to be mute.  
  
The digimon did not buy it for a second, I could tell by the tone of his voice when he announced I was being taken prisoner.  
  
I was taken before the council of the darkdestined.  
  
Jyou looked at me. He grinned. I only had maybe a thought of what he wished to do He loved to tourture people. I had heard stories from bare survivors.  
  
Though they did not survive long.  
  
I shivered inwardly as the darkdestined pelted me with questions of which I refused to answer, continuing to play mute.  
  
The digimon all eyeballed me suspiciously.  
  
Somehow I knew tha they knew I was not mute, as I had been acting.  
  
My excucution was announced for the morning after, and I was forced down to the cells underground.  
  
They smelled of sweat and dirt and nastiness, and urin.  
  
And they were fridgid.  
  
I remember longing for something warm around me as Darkdestined Sora led me downstairs.  
  
She shoved me into a cell and closed the bars, electrifying them, then turned out the lights, leaving me alone, cold and afraid.  
  
I sat there in the dark. in the cold, crying, for only God knows how long.  
  
Then a light outside my cell came on, and I saw the massive figure of Darkdestined Takeru.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
I'll never forget the way he looked at me.  
  
There was something in his eyes that differed from the other darkdestined. I don't know if it was pity or sorrow.  
  
I was not sure I could have been right.  
  
At any rate he watched me as I shoved myself far from him, and huddled in a corner of the cell, as far from him as I could get.  
  
His eyes... They were, odd. Azure I think. I had never seen eyes like that before.  
  
Blue as the skies before they had come. And bright. Not dark as the others were.  
  
And he had blonde hair.  
  
Though it was tinted oddly under the artificial light.  
  
He shook his head and sighed, then unelectrified the bars.  
  
He muttered something, I don't think he thought I could hear.  
  
" Damn, Sora. She cannot even stand up for herself and you still electify the bars.." he sighed heavily, and irritatedly, then turned his voice to me.  
  
" I brought you food."  
  
He then opened the bars of the cell and walked in. He was not afraid of me. I could see it clearly.  
  
And besides. I think he knew I was terrified of him.  
  
But he sat down not far from me, and set out a tray with some grey glop on it in front of me.  
  
I made a face, and my stomache turned as the scent of whatever it was reached me.  
  
It was rancid whatever it was.  
  
I left it sitting.  
  
Takeru shook his head, and I swear he half smiled.  
  
" They figure scince your mute that you have no sense of smell either." he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sandwich.  
  
" I can see you have still retained it."  
  
I stared at him.  
  
I thought he was going to try and tourture me by eating the thing in front of me, so I turned my head.  
  
" Here."  
  
In surprise, I turned my head to face him and saw he was holding it out to me.  
  
Hestitating I watched him for signs of a trick.  
  
" Ahw.. come on, I ain't gonna hurtcha." he said. I thought I found him being sheepish.. but then again...  
  
I reached out and he let me have it.  
  
Sniffing it carefully, I watched him.  
  
It smelled like tunafish.  
  
I ate it hungrily.  
  
He grinned now, and leaned against the walls. He looked at me again.  
  
I shivered and he shook his head.  
  
" Don't ask why I'm so soft.." he uttered to himself I think, as he shed his jacket and covered my shivering body with it.  
  
I was definitly surprised.  
  
He was being.. nice.. to me.  
  
We sat there in scilence and finally he stood up, looming over me.  
  
Motioning for me to follow, he made his way to the bars of the cell.  
  
" Come on."  
  
I stared.  
  
This HAD to be a trick, or, so I had figured.  
  
Wrong again.  
  
He led me up stairs again and hen we stopped short of the door to the upper floors.  
  
" Answer me now." he said softly.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
" Can you work?"  
  
I looked up at him in confusion. What kind of work did he mean?  
  
" Answer me."  
  
I shrugged and he sighed.  
  
" Can you clean?"  
  
I nodded, unsure as to why he was asking these odd questions.  
  
" Are you able to cook?"  
  
I wavered my hand a bit. A 'Somewhat' motion.  
  
He nodded.  
  
" Okay. Hold your tongue and do as I tell you and you may be able to survive this yet." he said simply.  
  
Ah. He did know I could speak. Or maybe he had just said that... not realising..  
  
I was led back before the council.  
  
Darkdestined Koushiro looked me over.  
  
" Are you sure Takeru?" he asked.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru nodded, " Yes. Let her be my slave. She cannot speak, and she is not strong or capable enough to escape."  
  
DarkDestined Jyou watched me, eyeing me carefully. " You realise she must go through a medical checkup before we can let you be near her constantly? She may be sick, or diseased..."  
  
" Jyou is right. This girl does not look very healthy." agreed Sora.  
  
Takeru looked at me.  
  
" No pain."  
  
Darkdestined Jyou made a face.  
  
" NO PAIN." he reinforced to the bluehaired boy.  
  
Darkdestined Jyou sighed. " Fine."  
  
" No tourture either."  
  
At this he growled.  
  
" Fine."  
  
I was taken from Takeru and led to a medical lab, where I was poked and prodded and injected and taken from.  
  
After the whole thing I was woozy.  
  
Darkdestined Jyou watched me.  
  
" I don't know what Takeru sees in you. Little weak thing that you are.." he shook his head and looked over the resultes of my blood test.  
  
There was something in his face that made me think that there was something wrong, though I was not sick that I knew of.  
  
Other than radiation poisoning. but that he would not be in surprise of.  
  
This look was of the unexpected.  
  
He looked at me, and then back at the paper.  
  
" I don't believe this. You have a type blood I have never seen before." he blinked and narrowed his eyes through his glasses.  
  
" What is your name." This too, was not a question.  
  
I played mute again.  
  
" Dammit! What is your name!"  
  
I flinched.  
  
He glared.  
  
Then looked as though someone had thrown him a clue.  
  
He shoved a peice of paper in my hands.  
  
" Write it out."  
  
Shakily I worte out a name I had used as a character in one of my stories. Before they had arrived I was a writter. I wrote childrens books and placed them on the internet. But that was a long time ago.  
  
I wrote out ' Brandy-Kat ' and handed the paper back.  
  
He looked at it then back at me.  
  
" Brandy-Kat?" then he began to laugh.  
  
I looked at him blankly.  
  
" Come on! What is your real name wretch!" He shoved the paper back at me.  
  
I stared at him blankly.  
  
" Come on, we both know that name is from a buncha stories that used to be on the internet." he stated matter of factly.  
  
Damn. Busted. Think fast Katgirl.  
  
'I don't remember my real name. I saw it on a peice of burned paper.' I wrote. Okay.. not to bad.. pathetic.. but not bad.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
" You don't remember your real name?" he asked.  
  
I think I almost sensed pity. But DarkDestined Jyou knew no pity.  
  
I shook my head no in agreement.  
  
He made a half smile, " Probably just as well." he muttered.  
  
Just about this time DarkDestined Takeru came in. He looked at me and then at DarkDestined Jyou.  
  
" Well?" he demanded.  
  
" She checked out. All yours." He let me go.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru looked me over, and saw my bandaged arm.  
  
He frowned deeply, and then shook his head, grabbing me by the arm that had not been poked and such.  
  
He led me out the door and looked down at me.  
  
" From now on, you do as I tell you. You understand?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He made a smug smile and let go of me.  
  
" So your name is Brandy-Kat?" he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
" E.. yeah.. follow me."  
  
I followed him, careful to stay close.  
  
We passed Darkdestined Mimi who only watched me carefully with dark brown eyes.  
  
"She's a tramp." she stated plainly.  
  
DarkLilymon agreed. " I've seen Numemon that looked better."  
  
I felt a deep blush reach my cheeks, but hide myself behind DarkDestined Takeru, as he walked off.  
  
We came accross the Angemon that had taken me prisoner. He looked at me and then at Darkdestined Takeru.  
  
" I see she is okay."  
  
He nodded, and I was taken to a room, that was brightly lit.  
  
It was strange. This room in contrast to the rest of Central Control was... almost.. cheerful.. No. That was not it. The room was not cheerful, just a bit more cheerful that the rest of the place.  
  
There were overstuffed bookcases lining the walls. Manuscripts on his desk, on his bed, on his floor.  
  
More than twenty of them.  
  
I stared.  
  
MiGod.  
  
The mess in there was increadable.  
  
No wonder he had wanted to know if I cleaned.  
  
I can still remember being surprised as he took his jacket from me, and I felt how warm the room was. It was nice.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
Then turned his back to me! Talk about trusting..  
  
He slipped a CD into a player that had been buried under a pile of manuscripts.  
  
Loud busy music filled the room in no time and he turned to me. DarkAngemon watched me as I backed up against a bookcase and turned my head from him.  
  
" I ain;t gonna hurt you." he repeated, in a reasuring tone.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at him, sitting at his desk.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
" You ever read any works by Katina Ashton?" he asked.  
  
Imagin MY surprise!? He was asking if I had ever read any of my own works! Okay, I admit, if I was not petrified, I would have laughed out loud. But all I could do was stare.  
  
" Well?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
" Brandy-Kat is not your real name. What is it."  
  
I took a deep breath and gulped.  
  
" I give you my word, I will not hurt you, and neither will Angemon."  
  
I could not help but notice he had not added the Dark- Prefix.  
  
The Angemon looked at me, and made clear the remark, " I will not do it. " he said.  
  
" My name is Katina... I have read them. I wrote them." I managed to choke out softly.  
  
He stared at me.  
  
I was not sure wether it was anger at first, or not, but the whole of my body tensed up, even though I knew that if he ever chose to go back on his word I stood no chance.  
  
Then he looked at a manuscript in his hand.  
  
" Why did you never finish."  
  
I shrugged, " I was to busy being hunted down."  
  
He blinked, half in surprise, half in amusement.  
  
" But you stopped long before we took over."  
  
I nodded.  
  
" PLease sit."  
  
The Angemon offered me a chair, and I gratefully slid into it.  
  
DarkDestined Takeru watched me carefuly, as I looked at my suroundings.  
  
" So why did you not finish."  
  
" I told you."  
  
He looked surprised.  
  
At this point something in me remarked before I thought about my words.  
  
" You think that this is the first time I have come near my own execution?"  
  
He laughed, " Ah. You had better watch the tone."  
  
I had already bitten my tongue and feared the worse.  
  
He only shook his head at my fears, " I am not like the others. I wont take back on my word." he motioned around us, " This is your chore. I want this cleaned every day, and kpt that way."  
  
I only nodded.  
  
" I suggest you keep your scilence around the others."  
  
I nodded again.  
  
" You are shy?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him and looked down at the floor as pinkness creeped into my face.  
  
" I see." he then turned back to his desk, " As long as you do what I tell you, you are safe from anyones wrath. The others will not harm you." he remarked.  
  
For some odd reason, and this is the absolute truth! I believed him.  
  
Though Takeru was Darkdestined, and he was, by all rules, evil, I knew somehow deep in my soul that he ment what he said.  
  
And he told the truth, or so it seemed.  
  
I stayed under his service for a very long time.. but let us only begin at the fourth day.  
  
I knew by the time the fourth day rolled around that my oniichan, 7 and my dearheart Glenn had begun to look and worry for my well being.  
  
I had no contact with the outside world.  
  
For the first four days I stayed in Darkdestined Takerus room, cleaning, sorting, arranging... And on the fourth day, he came in and handed me a list of vegitables.  
  
" I want you to go down to the gardens and get these for me. It's my night to supervise cooking, and I need those vegitables."  
  
I nodded.  
  
He explained to me how to get there.  
  
I wont lie, I was terrified to go alone.  
  
Something inside told me that although he had promised my safety that the other DarkDestined may have had other ideas.  
  
Then I would not have put it past them, and even now I would not.  
  
I walked, and found that none of the other Darkdestined even payed any mind to me.  
  
Except Koushiro, who made lude remarks about my body. But he even went about his own buisness in a few moments.  
  
Once I made it to the gardens, there was a man there who looked at me.  
  
He had a hunger in his eyes, that made me wish to flee. (Even more than I had already wished to at that point.)  
  
As I got the vegitables that DarkDestined Takeru wanted he followed me.  
  
Finally he made a move.  
  
He lunged on me, flinging me to the ground, and pulling at my shirt, trying to tugg it from me.  
  
I was to scared to scream.  
  
He pressed against my breasts lewdly and smiled, licking his lips.  
  
" You are.. so lovely.." he rasped out.  
  
I saw a scar on his neck. A remnent of DarkDestined Jyous tactics.  
  
I cried as he bit into my neck, and tried to slip his hands down my jeans.  
  
I struggled and he backhanded me, hard enough to stop my struggling.  
  
I kicked him as hard as I could into his manhood, making him scream out.  
  
Getting to my feet quickly I turned to run, but he grabbed my feet, forcing me back down.  
  
Even now I wish that the memories of what happened next did not haunt me.. but they still do.  
  
In my dreams, in my sleep.  
  
I can still hear his hungry ranting as he forced himself on me and into me.  
  
I could not scream.  
  
He kept his thick hand pressed against my throat.  
  
I coughed out my pains and cries.  
  
I wanted to kill him.  
  
I had never had a will to kill anyone before, but I honestly wished to take his life from him, and his manhood, I wanted to take his manhood and blenderise it.  
  
I could feel it scouring into me.  
  
His body heat overpowered mine, and when he was done, when he was through, he removed his hand and hit me again.  
  
Then he got up and left me,bleeding and half naked and crying.  
  
I can still hear the ranting he spoke while doing this to me.  
  
I can still hear his gruff voice..............  
  
I forced myself to get up and dress myself, despite the bleeding, and the smells that covered me, from that horrid man.  
  
When I fnally reached DarkDestined Takerus quarters with the vegitables he had asked me for, I was shaking terribly and dizzy, and pale I aam sure, I was pale.  
  
He looked at me and took one guess.  
  
" Who did it." he demanded.  
  
I shook my head, unable to speak.  
  
He growled deeply and The DarkAngemon stared at me.  
  
I do not think that he understood what had happed.  
  
I mean, do digimon know what rape is? I still don't know.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru stood up.  
  
He looks bigger when mad. I swear. Though it was not just anger. He was royally pissed off.  
  
I almost pittied the man who had hurt me so.  
  
I would have.  
  
If he had not raped me.  
  
If he had not stolen what small bit of myself I had left.  
  
If I could not have still heard his panting and ranting as he thrusted himself into me, forcing himself to tear me open to his own will.  
  
If he had not been such an asshole.  
  
If the pain had not still been there.  
  
If I had been able to foget it.  
  
THEN I MIGHT have pittied him.  
  
But even now I do not feel sorry for his death.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru was patient though.  
  
He took me gently by the arm, and led me to the baths.  
  
" Get cleaned. Wash yourself. I'll ask for some clothes for you." he said throwing me a towel and soap.  
  
I think he felt sort of bad for me.  
  
Actually.  
  
I think he was the only one in the whole bunch who had feelings. Or a heart.  
  
No. Maybe not.  
  
I still don't know.  
  
I wonder if maybe the Takeru in this new earth that I am in now is not more like him than I first thought.  
  
Maybe not sweetness to an extent. But he cared...  
  
At any Rate.  
  
I got cleaned.  
  
I stood in a towel that covered my whole body, to halfway below my knees.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru came in with some clothes.  
  
He handed them to me.  
  
" Here. Get dressed. Please."  
  
Thenhe left to let me get dressed.  
  
I looked at the clothes that he had brought me.  
  
They were old.  
  
I could tell.  
  
Faded jeans and a brown longsleeved shirt that was honestly to big for me. But I rolled up the sleeves and came out to where he waited for me.  
  
He had been talking to Angemon.  
  
They both turned and looked at me, and the Darkdestined stared at me, frowning a bit. He motioned for me to move to him, which I did a bit shakily.  
  
He nodded, " BEtter now?" he asked.  
  
MiGod. He cared. He had a sense of caring. I could hear it in his voice.  
  
I blinked in surprise and nodded.  
  
" Good. Could you point out the mother fucker who did this to you if I took you to the gardens?"  
  
I held my breath, then let it out shakily trying to calm myself.  
  
Going back to that damn place was the last thing I wished to do.  
  
But I nodded anyhow, hoping that bastard would get what he deserved.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru nodded, " Okay then. Come on."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief.  
  
He looked at me, " He wont hurt you again. Or anyone else for that matter." he muttered the last part, " Come."  
  
I obeyed.  
  
DarkAngemon followed behind me.  
  
I know this is going to sound strange, being as I was with the enemy, but.. I felt safe.  
  
Okay okay, I know, You;re probably thinking, "Safe? You were with the darkdestined! The people who killed your world!"  
  
Yeah Yeah I know. But Darkdestined Takeru was different.  
  
And so was his digimon partner.  
  
It was like when I was walking with them, that the people we passed who would ordanarily have killed me in a heartbeat, were scared of coming near me.  
  
And not only that, but knowing that noone is going to hurt you at all.... It sort of reminded me of Oniichan and Glenn.  
  
They both would never let anyone ever hurt me.  
  
And certainly not let come bastard turn my insides out.  
  
At any rate...  
  
We got to the gardens and Darkdestined Takeru led me inside.  
  
There were not many workers in the gardens...  
  
However. of the few that were there, that man who had hurt me was in there still. I recognised him immedietly by the way he looked at me the first time.  
  
Like, " so you came for more?"  
  
Then he saw Darkdestined Takeru.  
  
And DarkAngemon.  
  
" Is this him, Kat?" asked Darkdestined Takeru.  
  
The man glared at me, as if to threaten more infliction on me if I told.  
  
And I was scared.. but...  
  
I nodded, and pointed to him.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru moved up to the man, who shook.  
  
A wet spot on his pants began to become clear, as I realised he had wet himself.  
  
" So you like to rape people?" demanded Darkdestined Takeru.  
  
The man shook his head no, " N.. nn... no sir!" he gulped.  
  
" Then you deny have ever doing anything to this girl?" The large boy pointed to me.  
  
Yes I realise it is probably wrong of me to call him boy, but he was not much older than me.  
  
" Nno..nno sir!"  
  
" Well have you or havent you!"  
  
At this point the man gulped, and lied, " I have done nothing to her!"  
  
I wanted to scream and murder him with my bare hands. But I held my tongue.  
  
DarkAngemon looked at Takeru.  
  
Takeru made a face, " I hate liars." he stated simply, " I hate those who force bodily pleasures even more."  
  
At this he turned his back on the fearing (And now also wet) man, and looked at me, " Turn your face." he muttered to me.  
  
Had he known all along I had sharp ears?  
  
I don't know.  
  
All I know is that I turned my head as he had asked, and I heard a scream followed by a phhhhttt.. sound.  
  
" You can look now."  
  
I turned and saw that the place where the man had been standing there were two peices of a man.  
  
The right side and the left side, and neither the twin shall meet.  
  
His blood and brains were on the ground, and I could clearly see his entrails.  
  
My stomache turned.  
  
But for some reason in my heart, I was satisfied. Does that make me evil? Does it make me like the darkdestined?  
  
Weeks after tat went by and I was safe.  
  
Sad, and hurt inside and lonely and missing my oniichan and my love, but I was safe.  
  
I did not know wether or not my oniichan and my love were still searching for me.  
  
I did not believe they had given up.. but also I did not believe they thought me to be alive either.  
  
I remember one afternoon I was dusting the books on the shelves and Darkdestined Takeru came in.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
" Come with me."  
  
He sounded urgent.  
  
I stared, but obeyed.  
  
After all, even though I was his servent, he was very very kind to me. Almost even loving.  
  
He led me down a long corridor.  
  
And then we were suddenly standing back at the door where he had taken me from the underground cells.  
  
I looked up at him. No. Certainly he would not take me back there! Ah but.. rather servitude than death and no hope of ever seeing my loved ones again!  
  
He saw the pleas in my eyes and shook his head, " You are not a prisoner. Come with me."  
  
He led me down the dark and frigid halls again, and stopped in front of a cell.  
  
" Look inside."  
  
I did so.  
  
And almost cried out in surprise and horror!There sitting in the cell was my oniichan!  
  
" Oniichan!.." I gasped in shock.  
  
He looked at me, " Kat KAtina! You are okay!" he rushed up to the bars, but did not come to close. They were electrified.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru opened the cell and motioned for oniichan to come out.  
  
He did so hesitantly.  
  
" Come with me, and be silent, both of you."  
  
We did.  
  
He led us outside the sheild that surrounded Central Control, and then looked at us.  
  
" I suggest you leave. now. Before you're missed."  
  
I stared up at him and oniichan glared.  
  
" How do I know this is not some sort of your nasty tricks!?" he demanded.  
  
I looked at Takeru and then back at oniichan.  
  
" I will not let them attack while you leave. if you leave now. But if you do not I cannot stop them. No go!"  
  
" Oniichan.. he keeps his word." I told him, and tugged on his arm, " Come, run.."  
  
And we fled.  
  
The cold, freezing night held us in hiding while we did so.  
  
I only looked back once.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru was watching us. Then he turned his back and walked away.  
  
I ran with oniichan, untill we reacched the hanger, where Glenn was waiting for us.  
  
  
  
~PRESENT TIME~  
  
~Yeah... We had alot of close calls after that.. but... I don't know.. maybe I should not call him DarkDestined Takeru... I don't think that in his heart he was... i.. really a darkdestined.~ Katina shifted to her side, and kept her eyes closed, her thoughts ran through her head randomly, ~No.. I never told Glen and 7 about the man in the gardens... They would become worrisome.. and I dont need it. They are already very protective.~ She sighed.  
  
Finally the thoughts turned to blackness, and she slept.  
  
~MeanWhile~  
  
Darkdestined Jyou looked over some old files, and frowned coming accross Katinas.  
  
" Brandy-kat.." he muttered, and frowned. He took the picture of her and held it up to the light.  
  
Then he widened his eyes.  
  
" she looks like..."  
  
Takeru came in, and looked at Jyou who stared at him, " Kakeru, do you remember a girl with dark hair, from back when we fought with Myotismon?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Takeru made a face, " Well, there was that girl who feel into the digital world.. lets see her name was... Katina.." he said thoughtfully.  
  
Jyou nodded, " Yes, I remember her too. Look at this picture, and then think back to the girl.."  
  
Takeru got a look across his face that ment he finally saw it.  
  
" Are you saying.. that THAT girl.. the one who didn't speak.. is HER!?" he asked in surprise.  
  
If only he had known.  
  
Why had she said nothing about it before?  
  
Did she think he would harm her if she did?  
  
No. There was no way. That girl who had been in the digital world had been.. about his age.. The one who had served him.. had been... younger? No. He had never asked.  
  
She only LOOKED younger.  
  
" If it was her..."  
  
Jyou looked at the boy, " Our asses could be in a sling, with her escape."  
  
Takeru nodded. He didn't want to be the one to tell DarkDestined Taichi.  
  
" But Jyou, if it had been her.. then she could have escaped whenever she pleased." he pointed out, remembering certain talents that she had retained.  
  
Jyou made a face, " I think you are right... but what if she had no intentions of escaping?"  
  
Takeru felt a cold chill run down his spine.  
  
" Are you saying, just to spy on us?"  
  
Jyou nodded.  
  
" But... Jyou.. she was different if it was her."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" She was small. Frail even. And weak. Not strong enough to make her abilities work."  
  
Jyou nodded, " I think you're right. In which case, we may have made a mistake allowing you to let her live."  
  
He grumbled to himself, " We should have killed her and have been done with it right then!"  
  
Takeru nodded, though he did not agree.  
  
" Damn girl.. able to talk to anything alive... ANYTHING! Just think! What if she had gotten near our digimon! Our work! All of it! Gone!"  
  
" Jyou, she would not have done it."  
  
" What?" Jyou turned and gave the blonde boy a look that was of disbelief.  
  
" She wouldn't have. Or rather COULDN'T have."  
  
Jyou put down the documents and watched Takeru.  
  
" Explain this to me."  
  
" She never spoke." He lied.  
  
This seemed to shut Jyou up.  
  
For now.  
  
  
  
A/N: Getting interesting is it not? Just how does Katina fit into the past of the DarkDestined? And is Takeru not really as bad as he had origionally seemed? Want more? PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
KATCHAN 


	7. evil6

EVIL 6  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to write this every time? Gah! It's so boring! Okay okay, so I don't own the digidestined. Erg.. Don't own Glenn and 7 either. OR Cuno'. Their my friends! However I do own Katina! So nyanya!!!  
  
  
  
The Kamiya residence awoke to the sounds of screams late in the night. Screams coming from the room that the girls were in.  
  
Yes. Sleep had come to Katina. But it had not been peaceful.  
  
Glenn jumped to his feet with 7 and rushed to the room, and found Katina thrashing about in her bed, Kari trying to wake her up.  
  
7 grabbed firmly onto her shoulders and shook her gently, " Kat... Katchan.. wake up.." he coaxed her.  
  
Katina finally stopped thrashing about and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
Then she began to cry.  
  
Taichi, who had taken a few moments to gather his senses and understand that the world was not coming to an end, and noone was dying stood in the doorway, calming poor Kari, who had been trying to calm Katina before she had started to scream, and telling his parents it was just a nightmare.  
  
Katina looked up at her oniichan and her boyfriend.  
  
" I am sorry..." she said softly, sobbing.  
  
Taichi finally tucked in his little sister, and she fell back asleep.  
  
Soon it was Katina, 7 and Glenn.  
  
She looked at them and sniffled.  
  
" Are you okay Katchan?" asked Glenn worridly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He took a deep breath and patted her back gently.  
  
Looking at 7 he asked, " Me or you?"  
  
" I'll do it tonight."  
  
Glenn frowned.  
  
" Glenn chan, I'll be okay.." Katina assured him, " Go back to sleep."  
  
" I don't know if I'll be able to.. being worried about you..."  
  
" ONiichan wont let anything harm me.. you know that."  
  
7 nodded, " Yeah, Glenn, go back te bed." he urged, " You look tired."  
  
Glenn huffed, " Fine.. but that don't mean I like it." He frowned deeper and went back out into the living room.  
  
Laying back down on the floor he stared up at the ceiling. Damn nightmares. He huffed and heard Taichis harsh snorring.  
  
For a moment he considered stuffing one of his socks into the sleeping boys mouth to silence him. But he voted mentally against it.  
  
~not tired..~ he thought.  
  
But even though he fought it, and he ws worried about his beloved Katchan, he fell asleep.  
  
Despite his efforts in staying awake, soon he, like Taichi was snorring.  
  
Katina loked at 7, who pulled her blanket up to her chin and smiled at her gently.  
  
" Now.. you go back to sleep. Everything's okay now." he coaxed.  
  
Katina shivered and sighed, " I cannot sleep now oniichan."  
  
7 patted her on the stomache, " I am sure you can. How about if I stay here with you?"  
  
" All night?"  
  
She was so much like the little girl he had saved so long ago. He felt himself laydown next to her and snuggle to her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Katina layed there for a long time in silence.  
  
7 knew she had not fallen asleep.  
  
" Go to sleep Katina." he said softly.  
  
She sighed, " I will only dream again."  
  
7 frowned. He had never heard her say quite so bluntly before. " Think of the times before them then. Think about the park. You remember how we went to the park in summer and ate icecream till we got sick?"  
  
".. Has it been so long? I was little then."  
  
" Not that long."  
  
" I was eight. "  
  
" I guess it has been that long then."  
  
There was silence again, and then, she spoke up.  
  
" Oniichan?"  
  
" Mh?" He was half asleep himself and wishing that the girl would fall asleep.  
  
"Oniichan.. I miss that time."  
  
This woke him up a bit. Katina NEVER spoke of the times before the DarkDestined.  
  
"So do I Katchan."  
  
" I do not remember what icecream tastes like, you know?" she mumbled.  
  
Ah.. now the girl was drifting.  
  
" You remember.. it was sweet."  
  
".. Sweet.."  
  
" Yeah.. you had uh.. strawberry, and I think I had chocolate."  
  
".. mhmm.."  
  
" and you were.. *Yawn* Sucha mess..*  
  
This time there was no answer. She had finally fallen back to sleep.  
  
He drifted off after a few moments as well.  
  
When 7 awoke the next morning he found himself alone in the room.  
  
Katina and Kari had gone out into the living room to annoy the other two boys. He could hear part of their conversation.  
  
" Kat! What is THAT!?"  
  
" uh... breakfast?"  
  
" I don't think food is suppposed to BREATH." he heard Taichi remark blankly.  
  
Katina muttered something he couldnt hear, and finally 7 forced himself to roll over out of bed.  
  
Going out into the next room he saw Kari laughing quietly from the corner of the living room, and Glenn... well his face was just.. priceless.  
  
" What's uh.. going on? Kat!? What on earth is THAT!?"  
  
She was holding a plate of green stuff in her hands.. and not only that.. it was moving...  
  
He made a face, and Katina tried to look hurt.  
  
" Jello salad." she whimpered in humor.  
  
" J.. Jello salad!? For breakfast Katina?" he asked trying not to laugh.  
  
" Hikari told me that it was good! And I have not had jello in so long oniichan!" she made argument.  
  
Glenn left the room with Taichi, and soon in the next room bellows of laughter could be heard.  
  
Katina turned deep red and turned her face away, setting the bowl down on the countertop.  
  
7 smiled and patter her shoulder, " Kat.. it looks good."  
  
She shook her head and sniffled.  
  
~Oh no.. we hurt her feelings...~ 7 thought hastily, " Oh no Kat, don't cry! They're just playin around!" he tried to calm her quickly.  
  
She coughed and turned to him, " No Oniichan, it is not that. I never thought I'd ever feeel bad for living like this again... but I really do. I feel bad. Here we are, safe from the Darkdestined, and their Evil digimon, while others back home, still suffer..." she buried her face into her hands.  
  
7 stared, " Ah.. Kat.. Imotoochan.. please.. oh no.. don't cry! Please.." he pleaded with her.  
  
7 hugged the small girl gently, and she cried against him.  
  
" Ah Imotoochan, it'll be okay. I promise, you'll see. We'll go back home and defeat those Damned Darkdestined."  
  
Katina sniffed and looked up at him,  
  
" I promise Katina."  
  
".. Oniichan..." she hugged him tightly.  
  
He smiled. ~And we will too Katina.. we'll go back and defeat them...~  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
DarkDestined Mimi walked into Koushiros quarters.  
  
" Koushiro." she hissed into the dark.  
  
" Ah. Mimi. You have come, I have been waiting for you." came his voice from further in.  
  
She followed it and found him sitting at his old laptop.  
  
This almost seemed amusing. He had not been on the old laptop in years. Far longer than she cared to remember back to.  
  
Darkdestined Mimi leaned against a cold wall.  
  
" So what are you doijg back on that old thing?" she asked cooly. Almost to calmly.  
  
" Looking up information that Jyou requested." he sounded perplexed, " Though I cannot seem to find it on here."  
  
DarkDestined Mimi sighed heavily, " So when are you going to turn your attention from that tacky computer, to me?" she whined.  
  
DarkDestined Koushiro only grunted.  
  
Mimi frowned deeply, clearly irritated. She moved up behind the auburn haired boy and set her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek.  
  
He only grunted in response again.  
  
She frowned and jerked back.  
  
" Koushiro! I think you love that damn machine more than me!" she fussed.  
  
Still no response.  
  
DarkDestined Koushiro made a face, " I do not comphrhend this.. I do not understand why it is that I cannot find the information I need... " he was cut short by a mouth to mouth kiss.  
  
His shock pulled him from the computer, to DarkDestined Mimis face.  
  
She kissed him deeply, passionatly, pullng his attention to her.  
  
Soon the two were into a hot and heavy makeout session, only to be interupted by...  
  
" Mimi! Koushiro!?" It was DarkDestined Sora.  
  
" Damn Sora!" Mimi hissed from Koushiros bed.  
  
Sora grinned, " Heh. Shoulda known. But you two have to cut it short today. Taichi wishes to speak with us."  
  
Mimi groaned, and so did Koushiro.. her hand was right on his... " Damn you Sorasan! We'll be there in short time!" he gripped.  
  
Sora laughed and turned to leave.  
  
" Oh.. by the way..."  
  
" WHAT?!" they both demanded at once.  
  
" You need to be in clothes when you come to the great hall."  
  
" MiGod.."  
  
" Whatta bitch..."  
  
Sora left.  
  
A loud moan could be heard from the other side of their door as Sora left.  
  
  
  
~Back On Earth~  
  
Yamato looked at his little brother. He smiled and watched Takeru run up to the Kamiya apartment.  
  
" Woah.. slow down there... Someone might think you're in a hurry to see Kari." he joked.  
  
His little brothers deep blush proved his theory right.  
  
Knocking on the door, they removed their shoes and went in to Taichis, " Dozo ohairi kudasai!"  
  
When they went in there was something serious being spoken of. Matt could tell by everyones expression.  
  
" what happened?" he asked.  
  
" We were not told something." said Katina.  
  
Yamato looked confused.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" We were not told that we exsist here as well." Glenn finished.  
  
Yamato was thoughroughly confused. " I.. don't understand."  
  
" Look at Katina. And then think back to Izz's girlfriend Katina.. think REALLY hard Yamato." Taichi said harshly.  
  
Yamato blinked and realised that this was the same girl.. only.. not.  
  
" Increadable.. so the story is true?" he asked, sitting on the floor.  
  
Katina sighed and looked up at 7.  
  
" We told you it was."  
  
" But if this is so then where are you and he at?" Yamato pointed at Glenn and 7.  
  
" You have to remember, even in our world, there are differences, in people, in places.. in times.."  
  
Yamato looked at Katina, who had spoken.  
  
" what do you mean?"  
  
Katina looked at the older blonde boy.  
  
" In our world, you do not exsist. Neither does Hikari. And Takeru there is as old as I am." she said simply, " the others are not much older."  
  
Yamato nodded, " I see."  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
" I have discovered the plans of the children that escaped!" announced DarkDestined Taichi. " We must rebuild this machine at once! Then we might find those kids.. and perhaps even find new lands to conquer."  
  
" Oh! shopping!"  
  
Chuckles arose from the group. " Typical Mimi."  
  
Koushiro nodded, " Yes Taichi."  
  
"Also.."  
  
Everyone was silent, " I have heard.. that the girl that escapped a while back.. the one who was Takerus servant, was Katina. That girl from the digiworld. The one who somewhow managed to TAME a devidramon, with her VOICE." he sounded angry, but it did not show.  
  
DarkDestined Takeru remembered the first time.. it was so long ago...  
  
Do you beleve in things you cannot see TK?  
  
Uh.. ike what? Like Santa Clause and the Easter bunny?  
  
No silly! Like.. magic.. like music..  
  
Of course I believe in music! Everone has heard music!  
  
Not like mine..........  
  
Her voice had been.. increadable. It was clear and perfect and a single note. And with that single note she had the Devidramon that had been threatening them, almost purring at her feet.  
  
He was shaken fromhis memories by someone speaking his name.  
  
" Takeru. Did you hear me?"  
  
" Pardon Taichi?"  
  
" I want you to be on the first team to go."  
  
" Yessir."  
  
~EARTH~  
  
Katina looked up. The sky was grey. And thunder rolled overhead.  
  
She wanted to run frm the thunder.  
  
It terrified her.  
  
But she stayed with Glenn and walked with him and 7 to the site where the machine had taken them.  
  
" Increadable.."  
  
" But where is the machine?"  
  
" Here it is Taichi!" It was Sora.  
  
She was pointing up ino a tree.  
  
The metal object hung in it gently, like a little silver ornament.  
  
" So how do we get it down?" asked Katina blankly.  
  
" I c'n take care of this Katchan..." ~Hehe perfect for showing off.~ thought Glenn, holding his crest in his hand.  
  
A silver sheild apeared around the time machine, and it floated gracefully down.  
  
Small beads of sweat apeared on Glenns forhead.  
  
Katina waited untill he was finished and then hugged him gently.  
  
He smiled and blushed. " Aw wasn't nouthin'..." he mumbled, then leaned against another trees trunk.  
  
7 exsamined the machine carefully.  
  
" Would you believe it...?" he was talking to himself.  
  
" Kat? Do you know how to take care of this?" 7 turned to face the girl.  
  
She blushed and nodded.  
  
Koushiro watched her carefully.  
  
She seemed.. familiar..  
  
" Izzy!" someone called him by his nickname.  
  
He turned and saw his girlfriend Katina. She ran up to him, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, smiling a bit.  
  
She was so.. wait.. the.. " Glasses.." he uttered and snapped his head to look at the other Katina.  
  
" Increadable!" he exclaimed.  
  
Katina knocked her head on the top of the time machine and looked at him, brushing hair from her face.  
  
" What is?"  
  
Koushiros head turned from Katina to Katina, one with glasses, one without... and the one without seemed to know about computers.. His girlfriend didn't..  
  
He looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her, " Katina.. May I borrow the optical peice.." he didn't finish before she laughed.  
  
" My glasses. You wanna borrow my glasses. But for what prayte...?" she looked at the other Katina.  
  
" You look.. like me.." she said softly.  
  
The Katina in the time machine stepped out.  
  
Yes.. it was true! She was a litle more beaten.. and did not wear glasses.. but it was her! She did look just like the other!  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
" Wow. Two Katchans." said Glenn, who, while knowing which one was his Katchan, was not sure what to make of it.  
  
His Katina had been right. There was another her here. Did that mean that he and 7 exsisted her as well? No.. she had said that there were things different about both worlds.  
  
Kat took off her glasses and handed them to Koushiro who took them up to Katina and placed them on her face.  
  
They were twins!  
  
" Increadable!"  
  
Katina took off the borrowed glasses and handed them to Kat.  
  
She put them on and loked at her double.  
  
" This is going to be confusing."  
  
" Not as long as you wear those glasses of yours."  
  
Kat nodded, and pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose again.  
  
Katina turned back to the time machine and tinkered for a while.  
  
  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
" We have compleated it sir!" A short man in a red uniform stood at attention before DarkDestined Taichi.  
  
He walked around the contraption.  
  
" There is a problem though sir."  
  
DarkDestined Taichi whipped around.  
  
" What KIND of problem?" he demanded.  
  
" Well.. there was a part we could not get or make sir.."  
  
" And what was that!?"  
  
" Uh.. this sir.." The man held out the plans in front of him.  
  
Taichi stared, " What is this?"  
  
" I.. I don't know sir."  
  
The DarkDestineds mechanical hand wrapped around the mans windpipe, " What do you mean you don't know!?"  
  
" sir.. we have never seen anything like that anywhere!"  
  
The evil boy growled and the mans neck was then no more than a tiny bit of much in the metal palm.  
  
He dropped the prone body to the ground, and looked ahead of himself.  
  
He wiped his bloody hand on the table that the plans were on.  
  
" Jyou. Get Koushiro. Tell him I want to know what this thing is. And I want to know within the nxt two hours."  
  
The blue haired man nodded and left to find the evil auburn haired genius.  
  
He was busy.  
  
With Mimi.  
  
And whatever it was it involved alot of noise.  
  
And alot of stupid giggles.  
  
Jyou assumed it was Mimi. Her damn giggling gave him a headache back when they had first gone to the digital world. It gave him a migrane now.  
  
The DarkDestined pounded on the door.  
  
A thud was heard, followed by several swear words.  
  
The door opened a few moments later by a bedraggled Koushiro, wearing a robe. He looked irritated.  
  
" what is it?" he demanded a bit gruffly.  
  
" Taichi needs you to find out what this is imediettly." DarkDestined Jyou handed Koushiro the paper in his hands.  
  
The Auburn man grunted and frowned, " Fine. When does he need it."  
  
" the next two hours."  
  
"Ghr.." Koushiro managed to run his short finges through his hair, pushing it out of his face, and looked at the paper.  
  
" Fine. I'll get right on it."  
  
" The paper not Mimi."  
  
Koushiro blushed a bit and growled, " Oh.. go.."  
  
" Ah ah Koushiro.. I'll leave that to your girlfriend." Jyou laughed, " And Mimi, you need to leave him alone while he works."  
  
The well figured woman made a little noise from her throat from the bed.  
  
She was only covered in a sheet.  
  
After DarkDestined Jyou left, she looked over at a very unhappy Koushiro.  
  
He sighed, " I am suposing that perhaps we had best leave our activities untill a later time." he said turning on a light near his desk and exsamining the plans.  
  
" I guess so." Mimi pouted.  
  
Koushiro sat down in his robe and stared. The little red circle around the thing he had to figure out was messy. and crusty. Blood.  
  
Taichi had killed someone.  
  
He made a face.  
  
~Well. Can't help the wicked.~ he thought inwardly, then mused at the irony in that.  
  
~EARTH~  
  
Yamato looked at Mimi, her once brown, now pink hair hung limply and wetly in her face, over her unchanged, and still lovely brown eyes.  
  
He smiled at her, warming her heart up, though she was soaking wet and cold.  
  
" Oh Yamato.." she siled gently at him, making his insides tighten up and become slushy.  
  
He tried not to blush as she kissed his cheek.  
  
" Thanks for taking me to the mall."  
  
~I hate the mall~ he thought inwardly.  
  
" No problem Mimi-san."  
  
She giggled softly and smiled.  
  
~He still has no clue about the ultimate sport of shopping.~  
  
" Maybe next time we could go to the movies?" Yamato offered.  
  
~Anything but the mall.~  
  
" I'd like that."  
  
~Great.. maybe a nice romance..~  
  
Yamato grined, " Great... I heard the new Godzilla movie is out."  
  
Mimi sweatdropped.  
  
~Okay.. Not what I had in mind.... AT ALL~  
  
" Uher..." Mimi turned pink, " Yeah sure.. maybe Godzilla..."  
  
~She looks disspaionted... But Godzilla rules!~  
  
Yamato made a face, " But then again.. I also hear that uh.." ~Gawd.. I cannot believe I am offering to do this..~ " I hear that watcing an old movie, at home, alone.. is realy romantic and uh.. Casanova.. is uh.. always good..." ~GAH! I sound like sucha moron! If any of the guys ever found out, They'd toast me!~  
  
~YES! Maybe he has potential after all!~  
  
Mimi blushed and smiled, " I'd really like that.."  
  
Koshuiro smiled at Kat, " so.. you hungry? My mother made shrimp and rice."  
  
Kat grinned, " Sure!" she let go of his hand but her took it back.  
  
She blushed behind her glasses.  
  
" I didn't say we had to let go yet." Koushiro smiled and blushed a bit.  
  
Taichi kissed Sora on the cheek, " So what do you think of the company we have?"  
  
" I think we should not have left them alone at your place." she said simply.  
  
" Aw come on Sora! They survived a nuclear bomb! I think they could manage a night at my house alone!"  
  
Sora made a face.  
  
Taichi was not sure of what to say, " Sora. Glenn, and Katina and 7 and TK and Hikari are all fine I'm sure!" he reassured her.  
  
" Yeah I know.. but they just all seem so worried about those DarkDestined following them."  
  
" Sora-chan.. I am sure that those DarkDestined don't stand a chance against us! There are eight of us and only six of them!"  
  
Sora sighed a bit and looked at Taichi.  
  
Taichi grinned a bit stupidly at her, " They needed some time off."  
  
" They got stuck babysiting."  
  
" Katina said she loved kids."  
  
" Taichi you tricked them into babysitting so we could go out."  
  
Taichi sweatdropped.  
  
" Well it was so I could be with you Sora-chan."  
  
Sora blushed. " Well then Tai-kun..." Sora smiled and leaned closer to him, " You'd think that after so long in the digiworld that you'd get more responsibility.."  
  
" I have the crest of courage, not responsibility. That's Jyous department." he said leaning closer to her as well.  
  
" Jyous is Reliability."  
  
" I knew that."  
  
" Sure you did." She pecked him on the lips and jumped back as her mother turned on the outside light.  
  
Both teens turned varying shades of pink.  
  
" Uh.. see you tomorrow Sora-chan.." said Taichi nervously, and then ran off, his umbrella resting on his shoulder.  
  
Sora shook her heaed and removed her shoes in the front hall.  
  
Her mother smiled at her knowingly.  
  
" Kamiya is a very nice boy." she said smiling.  
  
Sora blushed. " Hai mom. He is."  
  
" He called you Sora-chan.. and you two are so cute when pink in the face!" she teased.  
  
Sora turned pink again.  
  
Glenn stared as Hikari brought down a bottle and told every one to sit in a circle.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
" Oh! That's my friend Cuno'!" Hikari proclaimed.  
  
" Who?"  
  
Hikari jumped up and ran to answer the door, " I called her over so that it'd be even!"  
  
Glenn leaned over and whispered in Katinas ear, " Hey Katchan.. you know what?"  
  
" What is it Glennchan?"  
  
" I think this girl is sneakier than she is cute."  
  
Katina laughed.  
  
7 listed to the voices in the hall.  
  
He heard Hikari and then he heard another girl. Her voice was quite pretty.  
  
When she walked in though, saking rain from her bluish hair he almost fell over.  
  
This is something both Glenn and Katina noiced at once.  
  
The girl however did not seem to take any notice.  
  
~She's gorgeous..~ he thought blankly.  
  
Cuno' looked at 7 who blushed feircly when he realised his mouth was open.  
  
" Uh.. so lets get on with it." he stuttered trying not to look right at the girl.  
  
" Okay. Who spins the bottle first?" asked Hikari sweetly.  
  
KAtina looked at Glenn who turned red, " Wh!? Spin tha WHAT! NO!? GAH!"  
  
" Your a chicken Glenn." said 7 half laughing. He had known what the girl was up to.  
  
" Then you spin it 7!" Glenn challenged.  
  
7 turned pink. then red. Then crimson.  
  
" Oh you guys are all wimps!" stated Takeru, taking the bottle in his hand and spinning it.  
  
It landed on Glenn.  
  
" I suggest you spin that bottle again." Glenn threatened.  
  
Takeru nodded.  
  
Everyone else laughed at the blushing boy.  
  
The bottle landed on Cuno'.  
  
Cuno' blushed and so did Takeru as the small boy crawled over to her and pecked her cheek quickly.  
  
He blushed feircly and Cuno' took the bottle in her hand and spun it hard.  
  
It landed on 7, who turned so red he could have stopped traffic outside the apartment building.  
  
She moved over and blushed deeply kissing him quickly and lightly on the cheek.  
  
7 had to lean back onto the couch so he did not fall over.  
  
He took the bottle and spun it.  
  
It landed on Glenn again.  
  
7 turned red, " Not a chance in hell."  
  
" Got that straight."  
  
" Why don't you hug him?" asked Hikari.  
  
Both guys turned and gave her a strange look.  
  
" Maybe that's okay for girls..."  
  
" But not guys!"  
  
Glenn looked at 7, " How about a handshake?" he asked, sticking out his hand.  
  
7 nodded, " Far better than kissing."  
  
Glenn laughed.  
  
" HEY!" protested Katina.  
  
Glenn blushed.  
  
He took the bottle and spun it.  
  
It landed on Hikari.  
  
She smiled at him, and he blushed as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Giggling Hikari spun the bottle.  
  
it landed on Katina.  
  
" Hey! How did she get so lucky!?" demanded Glenn trying to act upset.  
  
Hikari hugged KAtina and the guys all laughed.  
  
" See you wont catch a buncha guys hugging each other willya Takeru?" asked 7.  
  
Takeru shrugged, " I hug Yamato all the time." he said blankly.  
  
" Uh.. that's.. not quite the same."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Katina spun and it landed on Takeru who turned bright red as she kissed his little cheek.  
  
Glenn turned red.  
  
Half from jealousy.  
  
Takeru spun and got Hikari.  
  
He blushed deeply.  
  
~Ah.. they have crushes...~ thought Katina, ~How sweet!~  
  
He kissed her cheek. But it was not like the little pecks he had been giving out.  
  
Hikari spun again and got 7.  
  
Who looked her in the eye as she kissed him on th cheek.  
  
He spun... and got Cuno'.  
  
Blushing he moved over to her very slowly.  
  
He hesitated.  
  
7 blushed and looked at her, " Pardon me..."  
  
He kissed her cheek.  
  
" That's not a kiss." she said softly.  
  
7 jerked back and blushed as everyone else in the room began to snicker.  
  
" Hey!" he argued..  
  
Katina smiled at him, " Oh oniichan, she was playing.." she said softly.  
  
He sat down and tried to hide his red face by looking at the carpet.  
  
Cuno spun the bottle.. and got herself. She made a blank face, " Uh.. last I checked you can't kiss yourself..." she said confused.  
  
" So spin again silly!"  
  
She did and got Katina.  
  
Glenn made a face as the two girls hugged.  
  
Katina spun the bottle. But this time Glenn got up and sat right where the bottle landed, which just so happened to be in 7s lap.  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
" Heh.. Now whatcha gonna do Katchan?"  
  
" It's pointing to yu and oniichan..."  
  
" HAHA!! you have to kiss both of them!" laughed Hikari.  
  
Glenn frowned, " But it's pointing at me!"  
  
7 shoved the big guy off his lap, " Geez Glenn, stay offa my lap!"  
  
Katina kissed Glennand 7 on the cheek.  
  
Glenn frowned, " But Kaaaaat" he protested trying to get up.  
  
He put his hand on the bottle, slipped and fell on the floor. " Ow!"  
  
Right then the front door opened and in walked Taichi and Yamato.  
  
They both stared at the scene.  
  
Everyone started laughing at one time.  
  
Except for Glenn.  
  
Who blushed feircly.  
  
  
  
When everything was over, and Cuno' Takeru, and Matt had all left to go home, Those that were left sat in the living room and talked about good times.  
  
" I would like to know something." said Hikari.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Well.. if you cn't get that machine to work.. what happenes?"  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
It was 7 who finally spoke up, " I guess we're stuck here then."  
  
" Is it really so bad?" asked Taichi, " I mean, you're away from those DarkDestined.."  
  
Katina made aface and turned her head.  
  
Glenn watched her as she layed her head on her knees and sighed, " I wont say that is a bad thing...but I wont say it is a good thing either." she said softly, " To be truthful I feel a bit guilty that we made it, and yet there are others back home who have to deal with the same suffering we have had to deal with." she admited.  
  
Glenn nodded, " Yeah. We were supposed to go back in time and fix everything so that it never happened."  
  
" But instead we landed here." Finished 7.  
  
Taichi nodded, " I see."  
  
" We can help!" said Hikari, quickly, " Maybe we can find out what is wrong with your machine!"  
  
Katina looked at the determined girl, " What we need cannot be found on our earth. And we don't know that it can be found here either."  
  
" How did you get it before then?" asked Taichi.  
  
" 7 made it for us." said Glenn.  
  
Katina shivered and it thundered outside.  
  
" Perhaps we can make it again!" offered Taichi.  
  
" I think perhaps we need to wait untill morning." said 7, " I think we all need sleep right now."  
  
Katina nodded and motioned to the half dozing Hikari.  
  
Taichi nodded and picked his little sister up from the floor, taking her in his room.  
  
7 looked at Katina and Glenn.  
  
she was leaning on his shoulder with her head against him.  
  
He had his arm around her.  
  
7 was a little jealouse. And it was strange. He had never felt that way before this night.  
  
He had never been jealouse of KAtina and Glenns relationship.  
  
No.. not Katina in Glenn... Just what they had. They had love.  
  
~Me and Kat love each other.. but her and Glenn have a different sort of love.~ he thought, ~They are IN love..~ His thoughts went to the lovely girl he had seen that night playing spin the bottle.  
  
" That's not a kiss.." kept echoing through his mind.  
  
~Shoulda kissed her for real...~  
  
  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
DarkDestined Mimi watched as Jyou walked down the hall. He was sucha spoil sport.  
  
DarkLilymon stood next to her, " What are we doing?"  
  
" We're gonna find out what all this talk about time travl is." said Mimi plainly, " If its true, just think.. We could go back to the old days.. and the mall and the park will still be standing.."  
  
DarkLilymon looked at the blackhaired woman. " You're sure ths is a good idea?" she asked.  
  
" I think that being part of the team, we have a right to know." said Mimi avoiding having to answer directly.  
  
" I FOUND IT!" cxame a shout from the other end of the hall.  
  
" That was Koushiro.. at least it sounded like him..." muttered DarkDestined Mimi in surprise.  
  
Koushiro came running down the hallway waving the plans in his hand, " I know what it is! It's a heating device, to keep this part from freezing!" he pointed, and confused The DarkDestined woman even more.  
  
" Uh.. Koushori-kun? Taichi is down the hall..." she pointed with a sweatdrop.  
  
" I realise that but this is it! and now I know how to find where those damn kids have gone to as well!" he smiled evily.  
  
DarkDestined Taichi smiled brutally, " Yes. You're right.. how ould we not see it before! Can we make this?"  
  
DarkDestined Koushiro nodded, " Affirmitave. We can. That machine will be up and running in no time." He turned and left the DarkDestined leader to his own diaobolical thoughts.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY~  
  
Katina and Glenn stood together next to the time machine.  
  
"what do you think?" asked Katina blankly.  
  
" I think that you should stay here once we get it to work again."  
  
Katina stared up at him in shock, " ARE YOU INSANE! I'm NOT LETTING YOU GO BACK!" she protested loudly.  
  
" Katchan.. I can't let you go back to.. to .. that.." he said, trying not to let himself choke on his own words.  
  
Truth be known he did not wish to backwithout his Katchan... but.. he also had to think about her safety.  
  
There was a sudden rush of wind and a high pitched squealing sound.  
  
Suddenly not a foot in front of where the two stood there was a SECOND time machine!  
  
" They.. they found us.." whispered Katina.  
  
" Kat Run!" Glenn shoved her from him and stood ready to fight.  
  
Katina stumbled and sared as the machine opened.  
  
She saw the loming figure of DarkDestined Takeru.  
  
" MiGod they did.." she felt like cying.. no even wore, like screaming..  
  
7 heard the yells and came running.  
  
" MiGod." he uttered, " KAT RUN! Get outta here! NOW!"  
  
She didn't hesitated, Katina ran until she reached the apartments. Banging on Taichis door she yelled, " Taichi! Taichi! Hikari! they're here! They followed us!"  
  
Taichi opened the door.  
  
He looked sleepy. Like she had wokn him from a nap.  
  
" Who's here Katina?" he asked drowsily.  
  
" They're here. the Darkdestined, and Glenn and oniichan are trying to fight them on their own! COME ON!" she grabed the boys arm.  
  
Taichi woke up right then, " WHAT! Those evil creatures are HERE!" He stared at the frantic girl.  
  
Her fingernails dug into his skin, and he grimaced.  
  
" I'll call the others!" he grabbed up the cell phone next to him and dialed Koushiro, and Matt.  
  
Katina ran back to the scene, where Glenn and 7 had seemed to be cornered by DarkDestineds Sora, Takeru and Jyou.  
  
She stared.  
  
Takeru looked 7 in the eyes, " I let you go once.." he muttered, only low enough for 7 to hear. Or so he thought. Katina listened carefully.  
  
" I let you go once, When I shouldn't have. I only wish to know where Katina is."  
  
Katina froze. The tone in his voice made her blood freeze.  
  
7 growled, " I will NEVER tell you where she is!"  
  
Sora smiled evily at Glenn and Jyou grined maliciously.  
  
He forwarded on Glenn, with some sort of energy weapon in his hand.  
  
Glenn held his crest tightly, but he was bleeding bad and could hardly stand.  
  
She gasped.  
  
" Tell me where that little slut of yours is." demanded Darkdestined Sora.  
  
Glenn spat in her face.  
  
The redhead jerked back and swore at him.  
  
Jyou became mad.  
  
He sliced Glenns hand where it rested firmly against his crest.  
  
Katina stared.  
  
The grass was covered in blood.  
  
The hand lay there in the bright green grass.  
  
A macebre relic, it layed there.  
  
Bleeding.  
  
Katina felt her stomache turn.  
  
No.  
  
They were going to kill her friends.. her family, her only loved ones.  
  
" I'm right HERE!"  
  
She stepped out from behind the bushes and glared, " LET MY FRIENDS GO." she demanded angrily.  
  
Darkdestined Sora laughed.  
  
" Very unwise." she stated tartly.  
  
" Sora, get her!" demanded Jyou.  
  
Just then the real digidestined ran up to the scene.  
  
" Holy shit.." Yamato stated blankly.  
  
Glenn stood there, pale. Then turned his head to Katina, " RUN KAT!" he yelled suddenly, his face ashen.  
  
The stump where his hand pulsed with blood.  
  
Takeru kept 7 up, his hands away from his weapons or Materia.  
  
7 struggled in the grasp of the massive boy.  
  
He glared and watched as Katina charged at Jyou. " YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she demanded screaming more than anything else.  
  
" NO! Kat!" several cries filled her ears, including 7 and Glenns.  
  
Jyou watched her maliciously.  
  
He grabbed her up by a hand and pointed the energy weapon to her middle.  
  
" You led me here. Taichi wants you dead. So do the rest of us. Why could you have not just stayed on our side like before?" he demanded laughing, " But no matter now. You can die with this on your concious.. You led us here. To this new world. With new people. More people. More slaves. And more death. YOU did this." he laughed again and Darkdestined Sora smiled.  
  
" yes. this was all your fault Katina. Katina ASHTON. We should have seen it before.." she made a motion with her hand.  
  
The real digidestined stared in fear. Yamato stared up at the tall creature with 7 in his grip. He stared and it clicked in his mind.  
  
" T.. Takeru.." he stutered.  
  
The darkdestined turned to meet his eyes with Yamatos.  
  
" Who are you." he demanded. It wasnt a question.  
  
Glenn fell to his knees, from lack of blood. " Must.. save KAtch..." he couldn't finish. His eyes closed and he used his good hand to balance himself.  
  
"I'm.. I'm Matt.. I'm your brother.. your oniichan.." he said, unsure of what to think.  
  
The darkdestined boy stared.  
  
DarkDestined Jyou smiled, " Well.. Death is a natural thing. It comes to all people." he said warming up the thing in his hand.  
  
His grin didn't last long though.  
  
The real Jyou had had just about enough of this. He charged and knocked his twin off his feet.  
  
DarkDestined Jyou looked at the boy in glasses and stared.  
  
" What in hells name.."  
  
The real Jyou glared and did something he had never thought he'd do. He punched his twin right in the nose, as hard as he could. The bone broke.  
  
Katina fell to the ground and scrambled to get to her feet, only to be stopped by DarkDestined Sora.  
  
She grabbed up the darkhaired girl by the hair and jerked her up. " All of you stop now! I'll kill her right now!" she threatened in a growling tone.  
  
The real Sora was sneaking up behind her.  
  
DarkDestined Takeru stared at his 'Brother'.  
  
" My.. brother.. Yamato..." he stared, " MiGod it is you.... But you died.. in the digiworld.. years ago.." the eyes filled with tears, " I was told you went serching for me when that damned digimon seperated us.. y.. you froze to death.." his voice was soft and trembling.  
  
Yamato stared, " But here, I found you..."  
  
Glenn concentrated all his energy into his crest. " Gotta.. Ghr..."  
  
A silver mist flowed from it, and surrounded him.  
  
Darkdestined Sora yanked Katina in front of her, " Get off Jyou or I shoot her. RIGHT NOW!" she shouted in Katinas ear.  
  
Jyou got up off the evil twin and glared.  
  
The twin groaned, " Well you do have a few guts here..." he growled getting to his feet.  
  
Taichi and the others watched carefully.  
  
DarkDestined Takeru looked at 7 and then at his partners.  
  
Then he looked at Yamato. " So many years.. oniichan.." he whispered.  
  
" Takeru.. look at what is going on around you.. is this right?" asked Yamato.  
  
The azure eyes stared and then looked at the prisoner in his hands.  
  
" I know you can't be all evil." admited 7, " I know what you did." he whispered.  
  
DarkDestined Sora looked at Takeru, " Kill him and then lets get back to Taichi." she said angrily.  
  
Takeru hesitated.  
  
He growled, " Taichi would be more pleased if we brought them to him alive. Along with.. ourselves." he said quietly, " Then You and Jyou could tourture them for information."  
  
Yamato gasped.  
  
" RUN GUYS!" Yelled Katina just before Sora hit her in the head, knocking her out.  
  
The real Sora soccerkicked her evil twin in the back of the knee making her fall to her own knees and drop the weapon.  
  
Takeru glared at 7. " Nothing either of you will say will change my mind about this." he growled, and promptly knocked him out.  
  
7 fell to the ground.  
  
Taichi turned to the ones behind him, " Get outta here guys!"  
  
None of them moved as DarkDestined Jyou threw something at the ground.  
  
The silvery mist dissapeared from Around Glenn. He was healed but he had no strength to fight. He fell to the ground as a fog surrounded everyone but the darkdestined.  
  
" Get them, put them inside and lets go."  
  
The only one who had not been knocked out was the real Takeru, who stared.  
  
He collapsed and pretended o be knocked out.  
  
He was put inside the time machine with everyone else.  
  
When they awoke they each found themselves strapped to a table.  
  
The room they were in was dark.  
  
" Ah... you have finally awoken. You are prisoners of the DarkDestined! Prepare to die!" came the announcement from a voice in the corner.  
  
Glenns stomache turned as he realised that it was Darkdestined Taichi.  
  
" YOU BASTARD!" he yelled from his restraints.  
  
" AH Glenn. Long time. Ah well. I look forward to killing you like you killed me. Though robotics will not bring you back as they did to me." he stated grimly.  
  
The real Taichi stared, " You're.. you're me.." he stammered unsure of what was going through his mind.  
  
He wanted to pretend it was all some nightmare. But knew he couldn't do it. He knew it was real.  
  
".. You're not my brother!" it was Hikari!  
  
" Kari!"  
  
DarkDestined Taichi looked at the small girl and something in him felt compelled to.. no. HE had not cried scince he had lost her .. it had been he who killed her.. even if it had been unintentional.  
  
" YOU, will live." he said stroking her hair gently, with the mechanical hand.  
  
Hikari jerked back, and grimaced, " Who are you?" she asked in a whimper.  
  
" I'm your brother.." he said.  
  
Katina was amazed. He almost sounded.. kind.. Then she shook her head, This was the same man who had tried to kill her and everyone she had ever loved. And people he had not even known! He had killed innocents.  
  
She glared at him, " You murderur." she spat sngrily.  
  
He moved over to her.  
  
" I am not the murderur. YOU are the murdurer." he said slinking over to her.  
  
" LEAVE HER ALONE!" Came a cry from 7.  
  
" Oh shut up. You'll get your turn soon enough." The darkdestined snapped.  
  
" You're horrid!" said Mimi plainly.  
  
" and so are you." he retorted.  
  
Mimi became silent.  
  
" What did we ever do to you?" demanded Sora.  
  
" Yes. In what way did we cause harm to you or your world?" chimed in Koushiro.  
  
" YOU WERE BORN!"  
  
DarkDestined Taichi looked at Hikari.  
  
" However.. you.. wil live, as I promised." he undid her chains andd led her up the stairs, to freedom...  
  
The lights went out and everything was dark.  
  
Scilence.  
  
Someone sneezed.  
  
" God Bless.."  
  
" Oh shut up."  
  
Katina blinked in the dark. " Yamato?" she asked unsure of who it was.  
  
" YEah."  
  
" Who all is here?" asked Taichi.  
  
Everyone but Jyou chimed up.  
  
" Hey.. I don't hear Jyou."  
  
" Jyou?"  
  
He was not with them.  
  
little Takeru made a whimpering sound, " Oniichan.."  
  
" Sh.. it's okay.. we'll be okay Taeru I promise."  
  
The litt boy shivered in his chains.  
  
" So has anyone got an idea?" came a question from Koushiro.  
  
" I do." The light went on.  
  
The looming boy, Takeru came up to them and looked at each one of them.  
  
" YOU! You nasty little Basta..!"  
  
" Oh Shut up. I'm here to save your asses. I needed all of you here for us to defeat the others." Takeru snapped at Glenn.  
  
He undid the chains on each person, from left to right, starting with 7.  
  
He grabbed his materia and glared, " How do we know it isn;t a trap of some sort?" he demanded angry from not to long before.  
  
" I'm not lying. The others may break their vows, but I wont." he muttered undoing Katinas chains.  
  
He watched the girl carefully as she got down from the table and rubbed her wrists.  
  
" You have not changed."  
  
She blinked and looked up at him. " Pardon me?"  
  
" You have not changed. You are the same a you were in the digital world." he repeated.  
  
Katina gasped. " How did you know!?" she asked.  
  
" I was there. I'm still T.K. you know." he said in a low voice.  
  
She stared. This huge boy, was the same little boy who had cried with her when they had found they were lost in the digital orld and alone? This was the same boy who had helped her out of the river?  
  
" You're.. bigger..." she said simply.  
  
" You're smaller." he returned and scilence became one with him again as he undid Mimi and little Takerus chains.  
  
He looked at the little boy.  
  
The little boy looked at him in awe.  
  
" Come on. I know how to defeate them. they each have a weakness." he said, motioning for them to follow.  
  
Katina looked at Glenn who shook his head no. 7 had not put the materia back in his pouch yet.  
  
Katina sighed and walked away with the large boy.  
  
Glenn stared, " But KAtina!" he protested walking up to her. " How do you know he's not lying?"  
  
" He has never lied to me before." she said simply and continued following.  
  
Everyone else followed behind them.  
  
7 walked up on the other side of Katina.  
  
He and glenn stood on either side of her.  
  
It was like a protective shield.  
  
It made her feel safe.  
  
Takeru looked at them out of the corner of his eye and made a grim smile, " I would never hurt her." he said simply. He then continued walking, Katina behind him.  
  
Glenn looked at 7 who frowned deeply and placed his hand no his materia in his pouch.  
  
The walking seemed like forever, but noone complained.  
  
Everyone was to afraid to complain, for fear it was a trap.  
  
Reaching the top, DarkDestined Takeru turned and looked at everyone.  
  
He explained what they needed to do. Each of them had a job.  
  
Glenn looked up at Takeru, " I'm going with you and this Taichi. I have a score to settle with that bastard." he said clentching his teeth. He breifly saw the servant in the garden run through his mind. It made his anger grow inside him.  
  
" You have no weapon."  
  
" I have my crest." he argued.  
  
" Someone has to go with Katina and help her turn the digimon to our side."  
  
7 volunteered.  
  
" I'll do it." he said firmly. Glenn looked at the darkhaired boy. And for the first time realised just how alike the two looked.  
  
Both of them had stormy eyes that seemed to reflect nothing. But he shook his head, " You'd better not let her get hurt." he spoke to 7.  
  
7 gave him a look, " And you had better come back in one peice." he said bluntly, " I don't want to have to comfort her ovef someones death again."  
  
Glenn looked blank. He didn't understand. But her set himself, " Let's go people! We don't have all day!"  
  
" Right."  
  
DarkDestined Takeru handed each small group of kids a map, with their destinations on it.  
  
" Mimi and Yamato and Takeru, you go to the EDU center. You'll certainly find Mimi There." he said frowning, and handing them the sheet of paper.  
  
" Koushiro, and Sora, you guys go here." Takeru pointed to a circled spot on the paper, " You should find DarkDestined Koushiro here, and DarkDestined Jyou here." he pointed to both locations, " You'll probably find YOUR Jyou here as well."  
  
" Katina, 7, you two should find most of the digimon in the gardens. With the exception of Gommamon. He's probably in the waters nearby." Takeru bit his lip and then looked down the hallway and made a whistling sound.  
  
DarkAngemon came out from the shadows, " I'm sending Angemon with you." he looked right at Katina, " I don't want you to be hurt. and I DO want you to be very careful."  
  
Then he looked at Glenn and Taichi, " Sora is probably with Taichi. She is the head of the Gaurd." he said, " And Hikari is probably in the Center somewhere. We'll have to get it ut of Taichi. However, I doubt he will harm her. She reminds him to much of his own sister." he frowned, " Though I have heard little of her."  
  
Taichi looked at the map in his hands and then back up at the DarkDestined, " What garuntees have we got that you are not going to try and kill us?" he demanded, " I mean how do we know this is not a trap?"  
  
" Because I want things to go back to how they were at first."  
  
addmitted Takeru, looking at DarkAngemon, " And if we can just get the others to remember back then, I am sure they will remember and want to as well." he frowned, " Taking over the world was Taichis idea. Noone wanted to oppose him. He's.. He is evil." he finally admited, " And his courage is very strong. That is why everyone here fears him. He is not scared of anything."  
  
Katina gasped, " I know now! I know it! I remember!" she turned and faced the taller DarkDestined, " When I fell in there, he was even showing signs then. That was before I met oniichan and Glenn..."  
  
" What are you tlaking about?"  
  
" A long time ago, my family was killed. They died in a bombing. Well the media called it that.. So I wandered the streets. One day I was behind an old building behnd the bookstore in town and I saw this strange light. It sucked me up in it and the next thing I knew I was sitting in grass somewhere bright." she hesitated, " The digital world.."  
  
" Hush. someone is coming. Runh!" Takeru sounded urgent, " and becareful!"  
  
Everyone scattered.  
  
Takeru watched carefully as a little Gugrimon passed him, looking up at him with small yellow eyes.  
  
It did not ask what the DarkDestined was doing with prisoners from below, all it knew was that it was supposed to be out in the gardens.  
  
DarkLilymon had asked for something called a soccer ball and he had to find one before she got angry.  
  
It kept bouncing along its way, almost findind Katina and 7 who were hiding behin DarkAngemon.  
  
HE loked at them once the little green digi passed, " It is okay now, come with me."  
  
Mimi looked at Yamato and T.K. " Lets go."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay.. oh.. getting exciting. okay this is gonna get a bt more interesting I promise! GAH! it was long this time! Ghr.. oh well.. okay next part coming out soon.  
  
Oh and guys.. Keep reveiwing please!  
  
KATCHAN 


	8. evil7

EVIL Part 7  
  
KatGrrl  
  
BKATV@excite.com  
  
  
  
Walking down the hall of the darkdestined headquarters, rather creeped Katina out. But she simply bit her bottom lip and beared it.  
  
DarkAngemon watched this strange girl carefully.  
  
" You were not like this the first time we met." he stated simply.  
  
Katina turned her head and stared at him. " You can remember that? I was very young. I would have changed." she turned back to her walking.  
  
" The gardens.."  
  
" Are almost straight ahead." Katina cut off the Digimon.  
  
He loked at her, " You remember that?"  
  
She looked up at him, and gave a harsh face, " Yes. Very much so. Why. Don't you?" she asked carefully.  
  
7 looked at his imotoochan.  
  
" Kat? Did I miss something?" he asked, unsure of what to make of the peiced together converstation.  
  
" No oniichan, but watch your step now, and be silent. There are more dangerouse digimon here I think than out on the streets." she muttered.  
  
7 nodded. " Yes. Good point."  
  
" Be on your gaurd." Angemon frowned.  
  
Katina nodded, and she stood readily between the two of them.  
  
DarkLilymon was talking, " I really dont understand it sometimes, Byi." she said, " Why Mimi can be so obsessed with shopping and.."  
  
" Well that's nothing." the smaller, pinkish bird piped up, " Try some of Soras tourture methods..." a shudder woke the small feathered body, ruffling the stiff pink feathers.  
  
" I dont know.. what about Koushiro?" It was a smaller, buzzed voice. Presumimbly Tentomon.  
  
" Him and Mimi.." came another voice, " Are what Taichi calls an 'Item'."  
  
Laughter.  
  
" Well it's not like those two are good at hiding their intentions."  
  
DarkAngemon frowned, " This is not going to be easy." he said softly, and made a motion for Katina to stay behind him and 7.  
  
She moved.  
  
They walked into the Gardens.  
  
Everyone turned to face Angemon and the strange human.  
  
Suddenly everyone was on their gaurd.  
  
" Angemon! Is something wrong!?" Everyone was very aware of the grim presence he gave off.  
  
" I wish to ask you a question."  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
" Do you like how you live now?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
" Do any of you miss how it was before?"  
  
Once again nothing.  
  
Katina shook a bit from her hidding place behind Angemon and 7.  
  
" Angemon? Are you okay?"  
  
" I want an answer." it was not gruff, but not a kind remar, either.  
  
The first to speak up was Byiomon.  
  
" I miss it."  
  
A sigh arose from nearby.  
  
" I miss when we were with them for the first time, working together in the digital world." It was Tentomon.  
  
" Taichi used to be so.. kind.." Augumon spoke up from his place on the grass."  
  
" Me and Mimi used to go hand out with her friends, and go shopping." Lilymon sounded sad. Her face was looking at the ground. Black eyes shimmmered a bit.  
  
Splashing.  
  
Katina turned her head, and saw Gomamon come out of the nearby lake.  
  
" I remember when Jyou had a decent sense of humor." he said sadly.  
  
Angemon watched all the digimon. " Does anyone remember why we did this?"  
  
Noone answered again.  
  
" Why we became slaves to our partners.. Why we allowed them to ever do this to both OUR world AND this one too?"  
  
His voice became desperate almost.  
  
Lilymon sat down on a bench.  
  
" I... can't.." she said softly. It was barely audible.  
  
" Of course not! Is this why we fought to save the digital world from Devimon and Myotismon? Just to have them both be taken over by a NEW enemy!?"  
  
7 watched everyone.  
  
" Who is the human?" it was Tentomon.  
  
" This is a friend. He is here to help us." Angemon answered.  
  
There came a small and short laugh from all the digimon present.  
  
" Noone can help us Angemon.. Or have you forgotten, that e have a duty to our partners?" It was Augumon.  
  
" They are no longer our partners! But now our owners! We are like pets to them!" angemon protested.  
  
It was Lilymon who spoke up next.  
  
" He's right, guys.. " she felt her voice break and could not finish the sentance.  
  
Gomamon finished it for her, " Yes.. He is.. they only own us now... " his voice cracked mid sentance.  
  
" But We're bonded to them!" Byiomon stated sadly.  
  
" THAT is why I brought along help." Angemon stepped to one side, reveiling Katina, who shrank a bit at the sudden staring of the eyes from around her.  
  
7 moved closer to her.  
  
The digimon all stared with unbelieved eyes.  
  
" I know you." it was Gomamon, he moved forwards to Katina.  
  
She shook.  
  
" We ont hurt you. If you are.. who we think you are." Lilymon.  
  
7 was once again confused.  
  
He looked at Katina who was trying her best not to be afraid.  
  
She nodded, " I am. Yes. I am Katina. I am the girl you knew before."  
  
The digimon all stared. All but Augumon, who frowned.  
  
" It cant be her." he said sullenly.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
" If it was really her, then why is it she never came before this? Why was she never here when this first happened?" he demanded, suddenly wary of her.  
  
" Where were you when they ewnt like this!?" he demanded moving twards her.  
  
" I was in the basement of my oniichans home." she said softly. Sadly.  
  
They all stared.  
  
" I heard a noise, like bees in a hollow hive." she shook a bit, and 7 placed an arm about her, " They bombed it. They took my home! Where was I!? I WAS HIDING!" she screamed.  
  
Silence.  
  
It was deafening, and Augumon stared.  
  
He had never seen a human, so small come off with such a loud ended answer.  
  
" You are her."  
  
She looked at him, though it was more of a glare than anything else.  
  
7 shook his head, " I still dont know what is going on." he said a bit impatiently.  
  
Katina looked at him.  
  
She bit her lip and sighed.  
  
" When I was little, and was wandering the streets. Before I met you and Glenn.. I fell into a portal. And into the digital world."  
  
  
  
FLAHSBACK~  
  
She stood up and looked around.  
  
Somewhere someone was crying. Someone her age she assumed, seeing the boy, dressed in green, sitting in the grass crying.  
  
A small creature with batlike wings was sitting with him, trying to comfort him.  
  
She walked forwards.  
  
" Are.. you okay?" she carefully made out.  
  
The boy looked at her.  
  
" Hello."  
  
She smiled a bit, " Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
" My name is Takeru."  
  
" My name.. is Katina." she hesitated as the little creature flew over to her and stuck out a paw.  
  
" I am Patamon." he introduced himself to her.  
  
  
  
~CURRENT TIME~  
  
" and I met them.." she hesitated, " But.. being in the digital world... it.. made me different. Here on Earth my voice.. had the effect on animals, that a mother would on her children.... In the digital world.."  
  
  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
She sang softly as the small digimon made its way to her.  
  
It watched hr carefully and then walked all the way up to her, setting its head in he lap and falling asleep.  
  
When it woke up, it looked up at her and smiled.  
  
" Thank you! I feel much better now!" It spoke cheerfully to her.  
  
She jumped back.  
  
" Thank you! Bai!" it scrambled off humming something strange to her ears.  
  
~CURRENT TIME~  
  
" I guess it has a very soothing effect on digimon as well." she said softly.  
  
" It helps us regain strength." entered Angemon.  
  
Katina blushed.  
  
7 stared, " Is that true Katina?"  
  
Katina shrugged, " I don't know. All I now is that it helped once..."  
  
" Please, my fellows, do you wish to live like this forever!?" Angemon again.  
  
Lilymon moved to Katina, " i don't." she placed a hand on the girl, " I know you are not lie the DarkDestined." she smiled.  
  
Suddenly the Dark Digimon did not seem so dark anymore.  
  
Byiomon moved forwards, flapping to Katina as well.  
  
" I want the old Sora back!" she chimed.  
  
" Yeah! And I want back Jyou!"  
  
" Koushiro was so much nicer before. Even if his laptop was the height of his interests!"  
  
Augumon frowned, " I miss Taichi. But I cannot go against his will guys." he turned his back to them, and 7 stared.  
  
He wondered in his mind why they had never thought of this before.  
  
" Sing Kat." angemon urged her gently.  
  
She blushed.  
  
" I have not sang in a long time." she said.  
  
" You must try."  
  
She looked at 7.  
  
He looked at her, " kat-chan.. they wish to change.. and if.. your singing -as strange as it sounds- will help.. then please Katina.." he urged her.  
  
She cleared her throat and began to sing...  
  
  
  
Mimi wandered down the dark corridors. The EDU center was unlocked, and just as predicted, DarkDestined Mimi was inside.  
  
She was standing in front of a mirror, posing in a dress.  
  
Mimi looked at Matt and TK. " I'll take care of her.." she moved forwards as a maid took the mirror out so the Darkdestined girl could change.  
  
" Bring it back!" DarkDestined Mimi shouted.  
  
Mimi stopped the Maid and took it in herself.  
  
The maid stared. Buyt nodded and bowed and ran off down the corridor.  
  
Mimi took the Mirror in and the DarkDestined girl walked in the rom as The real Mimi stood in front of the mirror.  
  
She flipped her hair back, and Mimi did the same.  
  
Then she turned around.  
  
Mimi did the same.  
  
Then she frowned.  
  
" My roots are showing!" she complained fingering her jet black hair.  
  
" Nah. Your roots are fine. But black is sooo not my color." spoke up the real Mimi.  
  
DarkDestined Mimi jumped back.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
Mimi stepped forwards a bit.  
  
" Who the flying fuck are you!?" demanded DarkDestined Mimi.  
  
Mimi grinned a bit, " I'm you. But wayyyy better." she grinned and looked her twin in the eye.  
  
DarkDestined Mimi glared, " Right.. you're that me from another dimension." she figured it mentally.  
  
" am I really THAt slow?" mimi asked herself, inwardly.. but said nothing outloud.  
  
" Nah. I'm here to ask what you think of your life now, in comparison to a while back."  
  
DarkDestined Mimi stared at the girl in front of her.  
  
Yamato frowned and watched the hall.  
  
Someone was coming!  
  
He hurried into the room and saw the two Mimis.  
  
" Mimi! Someones coming!" he compleatly ignored the darkdestined girl.  
  
Mimi frowned, " well keep them busy!" she huffed.  
  
DarkDestined Mimi had to smile, but she thought about it for a moment.  
  
Maybe this girl had a point about the past.  
  
" You can hide in my closet, she shoved them twards it, just as DarkDestined Taichi came into the room.  
  
  
  
Katina watched each of the digimon as they de digivolved and then re digivolved back into their light forms.  
  
She was amazed at the change, and had forgotten that they had not always seemed so.. fearsome.  
  
But still Augumon would not take part.  
  
He watched in silence.  
  
" Alright. Let's go." angemon pointed to the hallway back inside.  
  
Katina was the last one to follow.  
  
Her head spun wildy.  
  
She had forgotten that it took alot of strength to sing like that.  
  
She held on to the side of the door paneling, and 7 came back to her, holding her arm to steady her.  
  
Augumon watched as Katina told 7 to go on without her, and after a few moments of hesitation he did.  
  
He aproached her.  
  
" Why are you helping us." This was not a question.  
  
She looked at the greyish orage digimon ad smiled a bit, " Because.." she panted.  
  
" Because why?"  
  
" Because you helped me once." she said.  
  
" I never helped you." the digimon frowned.  
  
" You guys saved earth and the digital world more than once." she emarked.  
  
Augumon stared.  
  
" and even though e have destroyed your world you would still help us?"  
  
Katina smiled.  
  
" If I thought there was the grimest chance of me helping SOMEONE save this world.. or what is left at any rate... I would."  
  
" You might get killed. Taichi.. he's not afraid of anything anymore." he made a gesture, " Not scince Jyou anfd Koushiro helped him with the mechanics in his body. He fears nothing." They way he said it was almost sad.  
  
" I dont care if I get killed."  
  
The digimon stared.  
  
" But.."  
  
Katina smiled grimly, " look at whats left?" she asked, motioning to the outside of the gardens, " Nothing. I'd rather die fighting that, then live hiding in it."  
  
He had to admire her.  
  
augumon had only seen the same courage once before.  
  
It had been in Taichi.  
  
He wanted to cry.. but he couldnt. Not in this dark form that he had allowed Taichi to turn him to.  
  
" Please.. Katina. Sing for me as well." he pleaded.  
  
Katina stared at him.  
  
And then sang for him as well.  
  
He de digivolved to Koromon and then re digivolved into the lighter Augumon.  
  
The greyish color was now bright orange, and his eyes had become green once more from the red color that they had turned from being DarkAugumon.  
  
He smiled a bit.  
  
Katina fell to the ground.  
  
Her mind was reeling.  
  
Augumon yelled down the hall for someone to help.  
  
7 came back first, and saw Katina on the ground.  
  
" Kat? Kat-chan?" he asked shaking her a bit.  
  
" It's my fault I'm afraid." said Augumon sadly, " I asked her to sing for me as well."  
  
7 stared.  
  
He could see the difference, but he smiled a bit, thankful that the digimon was now on their side.  
  
He lifted Katina from the ground and carried her inside.  
  
angemon told him where he and Katina would be safe for a while, and to go take Katina there.  
  
Augumon nodded, " Yes.. Gomamon? Can you stand watch with them?"  
  
The digimon nodded and happily obliged, leading the two humans to a room a bit more dow the hall.  
  
The other digimon went to go find their respected partners.  
  
And hopefully, some help.  
  
  
  
A/N: this part was crappy I know. But I am grounded from the net, and right now you just gotta do with what crap I come up with when at home and bored stupid and miserable... the only reason this is getting posted is because I go to the college every other day.  
  
anyhow, please as always, read and reveiw. KATGRRL 


	9. evil8

EVIL Part 8  
  
KatGrrl  
  
BKATV@excite.com  
  
  
  
  
  
DarkDestined Taichi watched Mimi was she fingered a strand of her black  
  
hair. His face was red, and he looked angry.  
  
" Who was just in here!" he demanded. It wasnt a question.  
  
" No body, Taichi." she replied, not showing her nervousness.  
  
Taich glared, unbelieving, " I want you to get ready for a meeting." he  
  
demanded, " Wear something dark. We are sentancing the  
  
other worlders to death."  
  
Mimi stared at him, " Tachi, what have they done to us?"  
  
Taichi glared, " Are you threatening my athourity?" he demanded moving  
  
very close to her. DarkDestined mimi could smell  
  
someones blood on him. He had been mad earlier today then.  
  
Yamato and Mimi listened from the closet, they peered out the wooden slats  
  
of the closet doors, watching the scene.  
  
" Sir, I would never threaten your athourity. I just wish to know why."  
  
she started.  
  
" It's not what they have done, Mimi-chan..." came the voice of Dark  
  
Destined Koushiro, " But what they could do. am I right  
  
Taichi?"  
  
The taller boy nodded, " Yes. Exactly." he said, tapping a mettalic finger  
  
on her nearby dresser, " Very notable, Koushiro."  
  
Koushiro made a small bow, " Thank you."  
  
Taichi moved to Mimis closet. " I am sure in here there is something to  
  
wear." he reached for the door with a claw like hand.  
  
DarkDestined mimi gasped. He couldnt go in there. Those two other worlder  
  
kids were in there!  
  
" Taichi!" she said in a loud voice.  
  
He turned, " What is it Mimi-sama?"  
  
" I.." she choked on her words, " I ddont have anything in there to wear."  
  
she stammered.  
  
Koushiro watched her face turn white as Taichi slammed the doors open.  
  
She held her breath.  
  
But there was no one in there.  
  
The two kids that had hidden in there were no longer there.  
  
Taichi looked around the closet, and stopped in front of a tight fitting  
  
black leather dress. It has deep pink trim on the bottom of it,  
  
and the sleeves were long, and loose. They were not made of leather but of a  
  
lighter, veily material in black.  
  
He smiled.  
  
The real mimi and Yamato held their breaths, and Taichi jerked it out of  
  
the closet and held it out to her.  
  
" Wear this."  
  
Koushiro nodded, " Yes, Mimi, you would look good in that."  
  
Darkdestined mimi frowned, " but its.."  
  
" WEAR IT!" thundered Tai.  
  
He swung his hand around to her dresser, and knocked off a small mirror,  
  
breaking it on the floor with a loud smash. Then he left  
  
the room, murmuring obcenities.  
  
Mimi looked at the gaudy, far to tight dress and then at Koushiro.  
  
Koushiro watched her eyes move to the closet.  
  
" Who is in there Mimi-chan?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Mimi shook, and gulped. She hated lying to Koushiro-kun.. but.. " Noone."  
  
she said.  
  
" Mimi you lie." Koushiro moved to her closet, just as the real mimi and  
  
Yamato got out of their hiding places, letting out a breath of  
  
relief.  
  
He swung the doors open to reveil one pink haired girl, and a blonde boy  
  
in the closet shakingly holding each other.  
  
Yamato said something that he normally wouldnt say. Something about shit  
  
creek and no paddle.. but Mimi just stared in fear.  
  
Koushiro stared, " You were hiding them." he said in disbeliefe.  
  
Yamato thought fast, lunging at Dark Koushiro, He knocked him to the floor  
  
roughly.  
  
He didnt expect Koushiro to be very strong. That was his mistake.  
  
DarkDestined mimi and the real mimi just stared, and then looked at each  
  
other, and tried to get their respective guy friends off  
  
each other.  
  
Dark Koushiro knocked Yamato off him, and looked at Dark Destinged Mimi as  
  
she glared, " They arent our enemy." she said  
  
softly. Unsure of even her own thoughts.  
  
The Real Mimi glared at Matt, " Way to go. Make him think we're against  
  
him." she said shortly.  
  
Yamato had enevr heard her speak in that tone before. He wasn't sure of  
  
what to make of it.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Katina looked at 7. " I'm scared." she said softly.  
  
He nodded, " I know." he didnt want to admit he was afraid as well.  
  
Katina made a small sigh, " You think we are doing the right thing?  
  
Bringing them into this?" she reffered to the digidestined.  
  
7 madde a confused face at this. It had not crossed his mind untill that  
  
moment that maybe she thought this was wrong. After all,  
  
she had been the one who had wanted to go to the past. Of course. They had  
  
not only ended up in the past, but in another  
  
dimension as well.  
  
"I..." he gulped, He wasnt sure if this was right or not, " I.. honestly  
  
dont know Katchan." he said softly mussing her hair.  
  
she shook her head, " We were wrong letting them get caught with us." she  
  
said.  
  
This remark didnt surprise 7, but it did make him think.  
  
" we couldnt help it."  
  
" But what if we could have helped it oniichan?" she asked him, softly biting her lip.  
  
7 remained silent. He didnt know how to answer the question. And.. what if she was right?  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
DarkDestined mimi looked at Koushiro, " Kou-chan.. I think maybe the other worlders have a point in things.. what did we fight for before we became the rulers here?" she asked him, gently trying to deterr him from yelling for DarkDestined Taichi.  
  
" We took the actions that we thought were right."  
  
" And did you think it was right when Taichi demanded that we bomb the planet?" she demanded.  
  
Yamato stared at the scene. Mimi clung to his arm, shaking. Neither of them said a word.  
  
DarkDestined Koushiro looked at the black haired girl, and felt himself soften at her eyes, " I.."  
  
" Did you believe it right when Taichi demanded that we wipe out what little bit was left of the human race after our slaves?" She asked him.  
  
Koushiro tried to harden himself to her talking, but found himself truely thinking about it.  
  
" Koushiro... When we defeated the DarkMasters... When we took back the world, and defended it... didnt we say we never wanted to be like them?" she asked, now desperate to get through to him.  
  
The auburn haired boy turned pale.  
  
" What.. have we done?"  
  
  
  
A/N: okay, sorry its taking me so long to get parts of everything out ya'll, but its getting harder to go on with it.. Stuffs been happeneing at home, and college is getting a bit hard for me right now, It's getting a little rough out here where I live, with my family and other personal problems... so those of you who are in my author fic, PLEASE find the patience to bear with me. Those of you who read my other fics, I give apologies as well... As always, please read and reveiw. ~Katgrrl~ 


	10. evil9

EVIL 9  
  
Katgrrl  
  
BKATV@excite.com  
  
A/N: I know I know.. its been FAR to long. .but I ave had some pretty bad family promblems, (Of which I am not allowed by swearing to my mom to tell anyone about) Anyhow.. here it is.. please.. Tell em what you think..  
  
  
  
Darkdestined Mimi watched Koushiro. " We have done what was wrong for so long.. we have to make it right again.." she said. It was Scincere.. it was Pure.. and it was True.  
  
Koushiro looked at her. A tear slipped out of his dark eye. " You are correct, Mimi-chan.." he took her hand, " Forgive me.." he looked At Yamato and the real Mimi, " You must forgive me friends.." he said, " Kon'do(1) I do it right.." He bowed.  
  
Yamato smiled a bit, " Arigatou.. Koushiro.." he managed after the intitial shock wore off... And then gasped, " Takeru! Where is he!"  
  
Mimi frowned, " he.. was with us.. I.." she frowned deeply.  
  
Darkdestened Mimi looked at Koushiro.  
  
Suddenly there was a sneeze from under Darkdestinded Mimis bed.  
  
Darkdestined Koushiro looked under the bed, to spot the young blonde haired boy.  
  
" Well, greetings." he said, with a grin on his face.  
  
Little Takeu came out from under the bed. " Oniichan? Is it safe now?"  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
DarkDestined Taichi looked at Hikari. She was laying in a soft bed with red and orange silk bedsheets.  
  
She was beautiful. He reached out a hand to touch her.. make certain she was real..  
  
She flinched under his touch. He touched her with the hand that was still alive and not bionic. Her skin was soft and warm. Her flesh was pale and satiny.  
  
His little sister.  
  
~I'll never allow anyone to hurt you ever again, imtoochan..~ he thought, gently.  
  
One of her pale chocolate eyes opened and peered at him. Then yelped and jerked back on the covers. She stared at him. In fear.  
  
" Iie.. Hikeri.. Hikari chan.. don't be afraid of me.. " DarkDestined Taichi coaxed. He was being gentle. He was being kind. Something he had not been scince his real little sister had been killed. Had died. BEcause of him.  
  
HE wouldnt make the same mistake twice in a row.  
  
" M.. Miru(2).." he said nervously, holding up something made of dark yellow satin for her. It was a dress. A pretty dress.  
  
She stared at him, " I don't want that.." she said, shakily, " I want my Oniichan.."  
  
Taichi looked at her, deeply hurt... " I am.. your oniichan, Hikari.." he forced his voice not to break.  
  
Hikari shook her head, " You are the Darkdested Taichi.. not Yagami Taichi.. Not.. MY oniichan.." she said, afraid of him..  
  
Taichi grinned a little bit, " I am still Yagami Taichi, Hikari." He smiled a bit, " Heh.. I can bring my birth certificate if you like.."  
  
Hikari stared at him. " I thought you were supposed to be evil.."  
  
" I'm not evil, imotoochan.." He said. " I am only doing what is best.."  
  
" What have you done to this world oniichan?" Hikari moved forwards twards him.  
  
" I have cleaned it of the filth that causes pain."  
  
Hikari stared at him in horror. " You murdured hundreds of thousands and billions of people Taichi!" she said in protest, " THAT is EVIL!! That is BEYOND evil!"  
  
Taichi was taken aback. He stred at her, " You may be my imotoochan but you will NOT talk to me like that!" he slaped her with his living hand, so he wouldnt hurt her to badly.  
  
She rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a thund..  
  
Holding her cheek she stared at him with tears burning deep in her eyes. " YOU are NOT my oniichan!" she said louder. " I'm not SCARED of you!"  
  
HE got up and grabbed her by the arm. He put her back up on the bed, " You will change your mind, Hikari-chan." he then left the room.  
  
He growled as he locked the door to her room behind him. Then punched the wall across the hall with his mechanical hand.. IT knocked a hole in the wood.  
  
" DAMMIT!!" he thundered. It echoed down the hall to where the digimon, 7, and Kat were.  
  
Kat looked at her oniichan, " Niichan. That sounded like Dark Taichi.."  
  
Augumon nodded, " That was him.. and he's headed in the other direction." he said, his green eyes flicking down the hallway. " This way."  
  
HE led them down the hallway to the door where Taichi had been.  
  
Kat put her ear to the door. She listened to the sobbing that came from within.  
  
" Whos room is that?" she asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
It was Biyomon who answered, " That would be Taichis room." she said.  
  
7 Looked at Augumon, " How does it open?"  
  
Augumon shook his little orange head, " I honestly dont know." he pointed to an electrical pad next to the door, " Taichi always puts his first finger on his real hand on the pad up there and it unlocks."  
  
7 raised a peice of materia out of his pouch but Kat put her hand over his, " No oniichan."  
  
" But."  
  
" If you do that then the noise will attract gaurds." she finished, looking him in the eyes.  
  
He growled, " So what do we do?"  
  
She shook her head, " Im not sure.."  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile again~  
  
Darkdestined Takeru looked down the hallway and frowned as he saw Sora headed his direction. Glenn looked at Taichi who took a deep breath, and held it.  
  
Sora walked up to DarkDestined Takeru, " What are you doing out?"  
  
Takeru shrugged his massive shoulders. " The usual. Walking."  
  
Sora frowned as she heard Glenn shift from his place in the shadows behind Darkdestined Takeru.  
  
" Whos there with you?" she looked behind him, and got a face full of silvery mist. " AH! what the FUCK!" she rubbed at her eyes as Takeru pinned her to the wall, " This was Sora-san.." he said in a gruff baritone voice.  
  
The three sliped into another room. Sora was quickly tied to a chair and gagged.  
  
" now.. you just LISTEN.." demanded Taichi. Leaning forwards, " Tying you up was the only way we could be certain you wouldnt attack.."  
  
Sora struggled in the chari and yelled something muffled from behind her gag.  
  
  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Jyou struggled on the table and writhed as the electrical prod was jammed against his bare chest. He screamed.  
  
Darkdestined Jyou smiled wickedly, " So.. you like to be brave huh?" he offered. HE zapped Jyou again.  
  
" Advice for future tourture sessions, " the dark one said, " If you wait a bit before each shock the pain is more instense.. but.. even better.. is pleasure before pain.." he smiled.  
  
Then snapped his fingers.  
  
A lovely young girl, with bright red hair, short, cut into a stylish bob. It was to her ears in the front and cut furthur up in the back.  
  
She had dark brown eyes, and was wearing a black leather bra top, and shorts.  
  
" Yes master?" she asked him.  
  
" Please him."  
  
Jyou stared at the girl, his glasses slipped down to the ridge of his nose as his eyes widened. The girl tugged his slacks off to his knees and pulled down his boxer shorts.  
  
She crawled on top of him. " Not happy to see me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
She didnt weight very much. She weighted very little as a matter of fact.  
  
She sat on his bare chest and began to undo her top, allowing two white milky breasts to spill out.  
  
  
  
Koushiro looked at Sora. They both cringed as the sounds of excruciating pain came floating down thehall.  
  
" That sounded like Jyou." said Koushiro.  
  
Sora nodded, and then looked at Koushiro, " Are you scared?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, " A wize person one said, ' A person without fear is a fool.'" he said. It wasnt a straight answer, but it was close enough.  
  
Sora nodded, her reddish hair falling into her eyes, " YEah. Me too."  
  
They headed down the hallway and saw the door to the tourture chamber open.  
  
Koushiro motioned for Sora to keep back as he peered into the room. He stared at what he saw.  
  
His comrade was tied onto a table. There was a feiry looking redhead on the table.. on top of him.. giving him a.. a BLOWJOB!?  
  
He gaped.  
  
Jyou was moaning in pleasure.. it was so new to him..  
  
Darkdestined Jyou was standing nearby with a whip in one hadn and a cattle prod in the other. HE smirked and made a motion with his hand. The girl sat up, and stopped her job.  
  
Darkdestined Jyou whipped down the real Jyous stomache with the whip, and used the electrical device to put his manhood into increadable pain.  
  
The pleasure made the pain seem even more intense than before. HE screamed so loud it made Koushiro think that his eardrums were going to burst.  
  
HE turned back to Sora  
  
" What is it?"  
  
He shook a little, " You wouldnt believe me if I told you. But its imperative that we get in there and save him." he said quickly.  
  
" Yeah.. but how?"  
  
Koushiro grimaced. " Well.. actually.. I dont know." he admitted.  
  
Sora frowned deeply, " I dont know what to do either.. but we have to help him.."  
  
the screams stopped for a few moments and then began again.  
  
  
  
~With Katina and 7~  
  
Katina looked at 7, and they walked down the hall again.  
  
Very suddenly they ran into Darkdestined Mimi, Darkdestined Koushiro, Mimi, Yamato and little Takeru.  
  
They all jumped back ready to fight.  
  
Palmon jumped on Darkdestined Mimi, " Mimi!" she said, happy.  
  
Tentomon advanced twards Darkdestined Koushiro, who kneeled to his old friend.  
  
" Koushiro?"  
  
" Tentomon.. I'm so sorry.. I.." he scooped up his friend in his arms, he sobbed.  
  
Augumon watched KAtina as she leaned against a wall. Her face was twitsted funny.  
  
" Are you okay, Kat?" he asked, worried about his new friend.  
  
She nodded, " I just have to catch my breath."  
  
  
  
~Not far from them~  
  
Darkdestined Taichi walked down the hallway irritably, trying to think of a way to get Hikari to trust him. He punched the wall again, and killed a young man who had been cleaning the floors. Who had also been in his way.  
  
He'd had to call on another servant to clean up the blood.  
  
~How will I get her to trust me?~ he wondered.  
  
  
  
Hikari sobbed into the red silk covered pillow and finally dried her eyes.  
  
She tried the door. It was still locked. " Dammit." She bit her tongue. It had been the very first time she had ever sworn, like her oniichan, Taichi.  
  
She had to smile a bit and blush. Taich would have gone belilstic had he heard her say that outloud.  
  
Then her smile turned to a frown.  
  
HOW was she gonna get outta here!?  
  
  
  
A/n: Sorry its not so great. And as for the tourture meathod on Jyou, I read it once in a book. The tourtuers would force the person to feel sme sort of pleasure and then tourutre them for a while, and then return to the pleasure and so on.. it eventually eithr a) Killed the person or b) drove them insane. please as per norm, R/R ~Katgrrl~ 


	11. evil10

Evil 10  
  
Katgrrl  
  
BKATV@excite.com  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Kay guys. I'm back, and hopefully ther will not need to be to many more parts to this! Gah.. it's been far to long.... *RED*\  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkdestined Sora watched her captors and listened with a fearful heart. Were they lying? Was all that they had told her true? She couldn't believe them.  
  
" I know who you are." she spat angrily when they took her gag off once she was in Takerus room. she glared angrly at Glenn, " I know who you are. You're the bastard who took off Taichis arm!" she smirked, " He was so pissed off when he woke up after the surgury.  
  
Glenn shuddered clearly. " shut up." he demanded in a rough tone. He hated being like this to someone, but this girl deserved it.  
  
Darkdestined Sora snorted, " You're dead. There's no way to escape. Anyway you go, Taichi will get you. Or Jyou will."  
  
Taichi glared at the darkdestined girl, " You shut up and listen!" he demanded. This did hurt him deeply. After all, where he came from, he and Sora were very much in love!  
  
She stared at him, " Fuck me." she said after a moments hesitation.  
  
Takeru glared and forced the gag back on her.  
  
" THANK YOU." Glenn said with relief.  
  
Sora gave muffled insults from behind her bindings.  
  
Taichi sighed, " now what?" he asked, in an annoted tone. (OH! NEW WORD!:))  
  
Takeru thought for a moment, " Sora.. do you miss the flowers that your mother used to sell?"  
  
Sora glared at him. Her answer was obvious. No.  
  
" Well then. Do you miss your mother." This wasnt a question, and it was in a tone that she had never heard the large destined boy use before.  
  
Sora stared at Takeru, " I miss my mother. I miss Yama." he said softly, and then looked at her again, " Do you have enough of a heart left in that blackened body and soul of yours?" he demanded.  
  
Glenn watched Darkdestined Takeru. He couldn't believe that he was being so open about his feelings.  
  
~and here.. all this time I thought that the Darkdestened weren't capable of love.. or anything of the sort.~  
  
" Do you miss your father? Do you miss the digital world when we went after everything was over and stayed for days on end with nothing to do but be kids?" Takeru continued.  
  
Soras eyes were hard for the first few moments, and then they became cold and watery. They didn't know what she was feeling. Did Takeru have any IDEA what had happened to her mother? Did he even know what had really happened out in the real world?  
  
Takeru put his thick hand on the gag, " I'll remove it if you can manage to say something nice."  
  
She didnt make a sound as he removed it.  
  
She didn't even make one for a few moments after he had removed it.  
  
" You don't know what I feel." she finally said.  
  
Glenn could tell that Takeru had hit a sore spot. Possibly even a swollen blood blister in that cold womans heart.  
  
Takeru softened his gaze. Not much, but enough to tell that he was human under everything that he had been before.  
  
" I know what you are feeling."  
  
Sora spat on Takerus face, " you don't. Asshole." she pronounced it clearly, " You have no Idea,. no CLUE what Taichi did to our parents DO you?"  
  
Takeru was now the one to be surprised. " He told me that they had been killed inthe bombings." he said.  
  
Sora snorted again, " He fed them to the digimon when they became to weak to fight back. He fed them to the digimon in the dark pits in the mines below us. He forced me to shoot my mother when she refused to work, and the digimon wouldnt eat her."  
  
Glenn stared. Oh god. she had shot her own mother. Killed the very person who had given her life.  
  
" You unholy.." Taichi started. " you unholy ungrate whore!" he said in utter astonishment. His very heart had even broken at the concept of making someone shoot their own family. Their mother no less.  
  
Takeru stood there. broken. His large, hulking body slumped into a chair, that creaked when he sat down in it. " and what of my father?"  
  
Sora looked at him, " You really had no idea." she managed. She was fighting tears that had tried to fight their way forward for so many years.  
  
" WHAT OF MY FATHER!" Takeru thundered from is chair.  
  
Sora cringed in her bindings.  
  
" Taichi didn't feed him to the digimon. For the purpose that your father knew how to work some of the TV equipment that Kousirou didn't."  
  
She watched his wide shoulders shake for a moment.  
  
Glenn watched the ongoings, unrealizing that he had been clenching his fists.  
  
Taichi stared in horror. God. There was no way that this Taichi could be anything like him.. How could it be possible??  
  
" When.. " sora hesitated clearly for the first time in years, " When your father was no longer of any use, Taichi ripped his voice box out with his hand, and sent him for Jyou."  
  
Takeru stood up and glatred at Sora, " do you feel NOTHING?" he demanded.  
  
Takeru, Taich and Glenn held their breaths waiting for the answer that came in bursts of unwanted tears.  
  
" I feel! I FEEL DAMMIT! I care about what happened. I didnt WANT to shoot my mother, but Taichi thought I was crumbling from the pressure. he wanted to make sure that I was on his side and noone elses! I hardened myself, and thought I was helping her by putting her out of the miserable hell that we have created from this place! OKAY! OKAY TAKERU! I HATE IT! I HATE TAICHI!!" she screamed and sobbed and choked. " and I hate myself for ever going along with his Fucking plans. His fucking.. miserable plans for the world."  
  
Takeru helped her out of her bondings, and held her hugging her to his giants body, " Its okay, sora.." he whispered.  
  
Glenn looked at Taichi. He had his back turned.  
  
" Taichi?" he asked softly, putting his hand on the other boys shoulder.  
  
Taichi wiped at his face and turned to look at his partner.  
  
" I'm fine. Takeru. Is she on our side now?"  
  
Sora nodded, " I'll do anything to make it up. anything you want. anything we have to. Even if it means killing Taichi."  
  
As they discussed their plan of action for meeting up with the others, Glenn couldn't help but see the two salt trails on Taichis face.  
  
  
  
~Koushirou and Sora~  
  
Koushirou took Soras hand, and led her around the doorway. He had come up with a plan of action. He hoped.  
  
He watched the tourture for a few moments longer and then told Sora what she needed to do.  
  
She didn't LOOK like the darkdestined Sora, but she would be able to seduce Darkdestined Jyou easliy. He was certian of it.  
  
She walked into where The two Jyous were. all she was wearing was her white lace bra, and her jeans, though they had been ripped up to almost her hips.  
  
She sauntered over to Darkdestined Jyou, praying forgivness from Taichi. She really did love him, but this had to be done.  
  
" Hello there.." she said in her sexiest voice. she used the one that always made Taichi go weak in the knees.  
  
Jyou turned and looked at her, at first ready to fight, but then realised that one girl alone was no match for him. Besides. It was going to be fun playing with her.  
  
He didn't notice Koushirou coming up behind him with a peice of blunt equipment.  
  
" God.. you look.." he licked his lips, "Come to papa baby.." he reached out to touh her shoulders.  
  
Then he hit the floor, koushirou behind him, panting. " I have never been so scared in my life."  
  
The woman who was on the good Jyou turned and saw what was going on.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but Sora stopped her, " Put your clothes on and run." she demanded.  
  
Koushirou nodded, " Get out of here while you can."  
  
It didn't take more than that to set the woman off on her feet.  
  
Poor Jyou though was ready to scream though, " thank you for the rescue.. but pease..get me off this danm table!" he demanded almost hoarsley.  
  
They undid his binds and exsamined the darkdestined body. There was a thin trail of blood dripping from his ear.  
  
He groaned, " God.. I just had the most fucked up.. nightmare.." he managed beofer coming too all the way and finding himself surrounded.  
  
" Oh shit."  
  
Sora looked at Jyou, " sorry about that.. but we had to rescue our comradde." she said, trying not to feel bad about it.  
  
She was suddenly counsious of her bare breasts,. and did the best she could to hide them from the three pairs of male eyes.  
  
Koushiro turned bright red. ~Once again. A case where I know I shouldn't look but I cant help it.~ he thought cross with himself for wanting to stare.  
  
The real Jyou looked at his counterpart, " Well? Are you willing to listen now?" he demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Katina and the others~  
  
  
  
Katina sighed and leaned back against the wall, " It sounds like he uses finger prints for everything." she said at last.  
  
They heard voices coming down the hallway.  
  
Everyone stood at attention but Katina. " Its the others." she said calmly, and then stood up compleatly to greet Glenn.  
  
When he came around the corner, she all but tackled him.  
  
7 snickered. " Go Glenn. Way to get the girl."  
  
Glenn smiled blushing, " Oh shut up."  
  
Taichi, Sora and Takeru came around.  
  
Little Takeru looked up at his larger counterpart, " Hello again." he smiled a little bit.  
  
Yamato looked up at the behemoth as well, " Hell Takeru." The large darkdestined smiled blankly, " Niichan." he said curtly.  
  
Yamato smiled. " Otochan."  
  
Taichi looked at 7, " So whats everyone doing here? Where's Hikari?"  
  
Katina pointed to the door.  
  
Augumon looked up at Taichi, " I know that you arent the real thing, But I wonder if you are able to make me digivolve?" he wondered outloud.  
  
The other digimon nodded. They had been wondering that themselves.  
  
Darkdestined Koushirou looked at Tai, " A better question would be, I wonder if you have the same finger prints."  
  
" huh? Why?" Taichi was confused.  
  
" BEcause all the dorrs are locked by fingerprints, and or DNA coding." he said simply.  
  
Taichi blushed. " Oh. Oh.. I knew that."  
  
Glenn rolled his eyes. This part of the two Taichis would never change he thought. They both had this whole pride thing going.  
  
" If it's worth a shot, then do it!" It was The real Mimi.  
  
Taichi blinked, " ah.. okay.."  
  
Augumon pointed, " Put your thumb on your right hand on the pad next to the door." he pointed with a claw.  
  
Taichi did so. The door slid open.  
  
Hikari sat straight up in the bed and stared, " Oniichan?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Taichi ran in to her andhugged her tightly. " I was so worried about you!" he declared.  
  
  
  
Darkdestined Taichi wandered the halls alone.. why was this place so damn deserted? Usually there were screams from Jyous tourture room, or thumpings from Mimis room. today everything seemed silent. and now, it bothered him.  
  
He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache.  
  
As he passed by Jyous room though, he saw the darkdestined boy cleaning up what looked to be blood from his favorite tourture table.  
  
HE blinked, " You have finished off the otherworlder so fast, Jyou. I am surprised at you. NOrmally you take your sweet time, and savor the session."  
  
The darkdestined smirked, and pointed to a body slumped over in the corner, covered in blood and gore, " He was weak and couldn't take nearly as much as the others could. Not only that.. but two other other worlders were in here. I got rid of them quickly and threw them in the burners below." he smiled sadisticly.  
  
Taichi blinked in surprise, " So unusual for you, my friend."  
  
Jyou shook his head, " They were getting to me."  
  
So.. That's what those damn digidestined were up to. Taichi stormed off down the hallway to check on his little sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: SO CLOSE to the end... would anyone like to see me finish this series that has gone on for far to long? PLEASE reveiw if you would! ~Katgrrl~ 


	12. evil11

Evil 11  
  
Katgrrl  
  
BKATV@excite.com  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: okay. I did so much better on the last part. Ya! It's almost done! but there's still more to come! so keep on reading! PLEASE?  
  
  
  
  
  
When the hugging with Taichi and Hikari was over with, Katina tapped Glenn on the shoulder, " We need to get moving. What if Darkdestined Taichi comes back loo.."  
  
" To FUCKING late." came the darker voice.  
  
Two Takerus, Two Mimis, darkdestined Koushiro, Taichi, Hikari, Glenn, Katina, 7, and darkdestined Sora turned to stare.  
  
The digimon lined themselves up in front of the 11 children. All but augumon, who looked at the darkdestined Boy with sad eyes.  
  
" Taichi." he started.  
  
" SO! Even you! Even YOU augumon.. you have betrayed me as well." he said gruffly. He was clearly hurt from what had happened. But there was no way he was going to give up without a fight. And they would have to kill him before he would ever give up!  
  
He stood in a fighting position, ready, and waiting.  
  
Glenn grabbed his crest, ready to take this bastard out for a second time. He didnt have his halberd, but his crest was ready to help him kick this guys ass.  
  
Taichi loked aat his twin with sadness and anger mixed in his eyes.  
  
Darkdestined Sora took a step forward, alone with Darkdestineds Mimi and Koushiro. " Taichi. It's over."  
  
It had been the real Mimi who had spoken, but the darkdestined shook her head in agreement. " It is."  
  
Koushiro looked at the man who had once been a close friend. Someone who had saved him from digimon and human alike so long ago. " Taichi, please. Just listen to what they have to say."  
  
Katina looked at the cruel man, and nodded in agreement, " Taichi.." she said softly, and gently. She made a move to step forward,d but 7 held her arm firmly, " No KAt." he said in a demanding tone.  
  
Hikari stood beside her real older brother and glared at him, " PLease." she said, " It's time to stop all of this that you've done,"  
  
*And possibly repair it.*  
  
The voice, seemed to have come from nowhere. But it filled the hallway, with a soft noise like water, and flowed gently without a flaw.  
  
Darkdestined Taichi looked around, " Who the fuck was that?!"  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
DarkDestined Jyou looked around in the hall and then back in his lab, " you can come out now." he said.  
  
Sora, Koushirou and Jyou came out from under bloody gorey rags that they had been hiding under.  
  
Koushiro looked a slight shade of green, and for Jyou it had been to late to save his own stomach.  
  
Darkdestined Jyou led them down the hallway, " If your friends have done what you say, then Taichi will be far outnumbered, even with his mechanical arm."  
  
The other threee nodded, and followed him.  
  
they had gotten within sight of the others, when they too, heard the voice.  
  
Sora looked around.  
  
The voice was familiar.  
  
A short, long eared shawdow ran across the wall, with no physical shape to acompany it.  
  
  
  
they ran up to where the others were, and stood, listening.  
  
The voice spoke again, the scilence from the shock of the others, evidence that none of them had plotted this out.  
  
" Is this part of your plan?" Darkdestined Koushirou looked at the others.  
  
They only shok their heads.  
  
Katina looked at Hikari, who looked back at her, and then she leaned down.  
  
" I want you to stay as close to your oniichan as possible okay?" she said softly.  
  
Hikari tilted her head. " why?"  
  
Katina shook her head, " I'm not sure. Just a feeling. but even if nothing does happen, it'll be safer for you there than out in the front okay?"  
  
Hikari nodded.  
  
Glenn looked at Katina breifly and realised she was talkign to Hikari.  
  
The voice spoke again.  
  
*It's time to stop all of this. All of the fighting. All of the pain. It's to much for anyone to take on now.*  
  
Darkdestined Taichi whipped his head around, looking for a source for the voice.  
  
The voice became clearere after a moment. * I want you to all back apart from each other.*  
  
Noone moved.  
  
* Please, I don't want you to fight. All it does is hurt more of the innocent."  
  
Stil noone moved.  
  
The voice was silent for a moment.  
  
Darkdestined Taichi took this opportunity to speak, " This is a plan to try and scare me isnt it!" he demanded, and charged the closest ones to him, Aside from the digimon, Darkdestined Koushirou and Mimi.  
  
The real Jyou stared, " You stay away from her!" he charged himself and tackled the darkdestined.  
  
Taichi turned his head enough to realise that this was not going according to plan.  
  
" You! you're ssuposed to be dead!" he shouted and saw darkdestined Jyou, " you lied to me! TRAITOR!" he shouted, using his mechanical arm to tear the real Jyou from him and throw him aside like a rag doll.  
  
His went through the door across the hall from Taichis room. The door had been a solid wood one.  
  
*No! Please stop! don't fight!* the voice implored again.  
  
" WHERE IS THAT GODDAMN VOICE COMING FROM!" thundered Taichi.  
  
Darkdestined Takeru grabbed him by the mechanical arm and looked at Glenn and Taichi.  
  
The real Taichi and Glenn charged the darkdestined boy, and went in for ripping out the mechanical arm, but just before they reached him there was a bright flash of white light.  
  
" I SAID TO STOP!"  
  
The voice was now very clear, and there was now a silluette to acomany it. Everyone stared in amazement.  
  
In another flash of light, they found themselves floating in darkness, surrounded by stars, far far from the earths veiw.  
  
The figuere became clear, and a young woman with light brown hair and deep brown eyes looked at them, a look of dissapointment on her face, " I never thought I would have to intervein!" she said in a dissapointed tone.  
  
Both Taichis stared at her, and then looked at each other.  
  
They found that the darkdestined Kids were standing in front of them, mirror counter part to mirror counterpart.  
  
Two sets of Digidesteing kids. One group gone horribly arwy.  
  
Katina, Glenn and 7 stood between them.  
  
Very suddenly, as though there had been a shift in reality, the darkdigidestined, all but Takeru, began to change dramaticly. Mimis honey blonde hair grew out, the blackness dissapearing, And her clothes becoming her old native pink, Soras rings (all but in her ears) Dissapeared, her red hair grew back to a hsoulder length, still a little shorter from the real Soras, but she kept her black shirt, and shorts. Jyou remaineed glassesless, but his eyes lightened and his black clothes became a blue t shirt and kahkis. The only thing that happened to Takeru was that his clothes changed, from a black t shirt to a deep green one and blue jeans.  
  
however, Taichi remained the same. Nothing on him changed.  
  
The others looked at him, and Katina looked at the woman before her, and then at her two closest friends. Or now had they becoime family?  
  
" I know who you are." Glenn said very suddenly, looking at the figure.  
  
" I think I do as well." 7 put in.  
  
Katina remained silent. She looked at her feet, wordlessly.  
  
The darkdestined all looked at the woman. " Who are you?" they each asked, some in unision, but mostly at the same time.  
  
The woman smiled softly, childishly.  
  
Hikari stared, " you're me!" she exclaimed after a moment.  
  
Glenn and 7 nodded in agreement.  
  
Darkdestined Taichi stared at her. " Kari..." he whimpered.  
  
the woman smiled softly and nodded, " oniichan.." she said.  
  
for a moment everything was still as the darkdestined boy moved twards her, and then there was a loud noise.  
  
in a blink of an eye they were standing in space, in front of th earth that the darkdestined had created. But behind it, was the earth that the digidestined lived in.  
  
Everyone stared, and Darkdestineds Mim and sora began to sob, " Look what we've done.." they said to each other.  
  
Katina felt her heart break. So this was what her home looked lik e from so far away. And so long ago it had been identical to the world the the digidestined lived in.  
  
Glenn touched her shoulder, but she moved it from his hand, " not now." she said softly. She was feeling every part of the hope she had once had of survival fro her home shatter to all the millions of peices of a puzzle.  
  
Glenn was hurt, and so was 7. Even he had been surprised at her actions.  
  
The Digidestined stared in horror.  
  
" good god in heaven." Taichi looked at his counterpart, " Look at what you've caused!" he accused coldly.  
  
The darkdestined boy didnt turn his head from his grown sister.  
  
Taichi grabbed his twin by the shouders, and jerked him around, " look at the closely you jerk! you bastard. Look at what you have caused."  
  
Sora touched Taichis shoulder, " Stop it Tai. He knows what he did." she said softly.  
  
Darkdestined Sora nodded, holding Jyous hand, " He knew when he did it."  
  
The darkdesitined leader though, said nothing. He stared at what he had created. What he had caused.  
  
How could he have done this?  
  
the young woman put her hand in her older brothers arm, " It can be fixed. If you are willing to let it all go." she said softly.  
  
There was definite sadness in her voice.  
  
" How.. how can it be fixed? I dont care what happened down there! I want you!" Taichi turned to his sister, " I Became this way because I killed you! I hate everyone.. Everything if I couldn't have my little sister back. MY imotouchan!" he wanted to cry, but knew that he couldn't. He hadn't been able to scince he had killed her so long ago.  
  
The young woman looked at him with hurt in her eyes, " Taichi.. I know.. Oniichan.. I know that it was hard, But I didn't die because of you! I died because it was my turn. Because I had a destiny to keep up with. Noone lives forever. If I had not died then, I would have died when you were fighting the dark masters." she admitted.  
  
Taichi stared at her, " No! No! I woudn't have let you! " he began to choke on his words as the others stared on at him.  
  
He looked at his sister. His little sister. she had become so tall, so lovely.  
  
" What can I do to make it up." he demanded in a soft tone.  
  
Hikari touched his cheek with her hand. It was warm, and soft as goose down. " you have to give it all up. Niichan, you were supposed to die when this brave young man fought with you. However, you didn't die.. and now it's your turn."  
  
Taichi stared at her. He certinaly didn't want to die! But.. He didn't want to live without her either.  
  
He glared at Glenn, who stood in front of Katina.  
  
Just in case.  
  
Taichi looked at his sister and then at Glenn and then at the others whos lives he had hurt so badly.  
  
" How can I be forgiven!" he said, " I cannot make up for my past mistakes! I drove my friends to destruction, the earth and the digital world as well. I have killed and lied and cheated death. How can I be forgiven. Give me my hell, and let the world rejoice in my death." he said.  
  
hikari looked at him scornfully, the younger girl looking at her older brother and then her older self, " You stop talking like that!" she said softly.  
  
The darkdestined looked at her, " what?"  
  
" Everyone can be forgiven for what they've done. " she said, " Even you."  
  
He looked at the older version of his sister and then at his good twin.  
  
Taichi looked at the boy who was torn between confusion and sadness. " Man. Even I can forgive people like you." he said, " If you really mean what you say."  
  
Darkdestined Taichi looked around at the people and then layed his eyes on Katina.  
  
he hesitated, " I did mean what I said so long ago, Kat." he said after a moment.  
  
Kaitna looked at him, her blue grey eyes peircing him.  
  
" what's that." she asked.  
  
" you are indeed one of us. and I am glad to have you and the others, as my friends. I am sorry for what I did. I am sorry that I destroyed the world.. your lives.." he looked at each of his friends, " Why did you stand by me? Why didnt you all just leave before?" he asked.  
  
Jyou shook his head, " We're your friends Taichi." he said.  
  
" And no matter how mean you got." Mimi pipped in.  
  
" Or how horrible the punishment on the people." Said Koushiro.  
  
" No matter how much we didnt want you to be this way." Said Sora.  
  
Takeru looked at him, " we still believed in your heart."  
  
Hikari nodded and looked at her brother in the eyes, " I even belived in you, oniichan."  
  
The digidestined watched their mirror counterparts hug Darkdestined Taichi.  
  
After it was all done with, her swallowed a lump that had been aught in his throat, and turned to his friends on one side of him and then his sister, " I. I deserve the worst hell that is reserved for all. But I ask forginess... Can you fogive me Hikari?" he asked her.  
  
Kari smiled, " come with me, oniichan. There is much to talk about." she took his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Earth~  
  
Katina yawned and stretched. She felt the crick in her back pop as she sat up in the hanger bay bed.  
  
She looked around for her oniichan, " niichan?" she asked, looking around.  
  
Noone was there.  
  
She got out of her bed and looked around the hanger, they were in the next room eating breakfast.  
  
All the former darkdestined were sitting at the makeshift table eatnig Glenns cooking.-  
  
Kaitna peered at her new found friends. They had been working very hard to clean up the city. Ever since Taichi had died, the sun had begun to peek out from behind the dust clouds in the air, so they hadd begun cleaning up first the city, and then the world. A litle bit at a time.  
  
Must be time to work!" she smiled a little bit.  
  
7 chuckled, " I dont think I have ever seen her so eager to work on something."  
  
The others laughed. " So lets go!" Sora smiled.  
  
Glenn led her outside, into the now brightening sunlight. It felt warm on her paled skin.  
  
The little group of people moved through the now cleaner streets, past cleared up rubble, to where the park used to be.  
  
In the middle of the dirt, there was a standing tree. A sapling really, and nothing more, but a tree nonethless.  
  
Takeru hugged Katina and Glenn looked at him, " Hey! That's MY girlfriend!" he protested.  
  
Takeru snickered, along with 7.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Earth~  
  
  
  
Taichi kisses Sora softly on the lips. This was going to be a wnderful day. They had been sent back home, and everything seemed to be fine.  
  
He blinked though as he spotted KAtina and Koushirou walking down the street hand in hand.  
  
Kaitna looked really upset about something.  
  
  
  
" I'm so sorry Koushirou.. but.." she hesitated, " I don't know.. I love you. But not like that I think I think I lovve you as a brother. More than anything else." she looked at him with pain in her eyes.  
  
Koushirou held her hand tightly, " I understand, Kat.." he smiled softly and kissed her cheek, " I'll take you as my little sister any day."  
  
  
  
Jyou hit his head on the wall, " I got a test.. I forgot to study.. oh lord.." he hit his head again.  
  
  
  
Hikari looked at the kitchen counter and smiled softly to herself. There was a plate of green jello salad on it, half eaten. She giggled softly and went outside to find Takeru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
  
  
Taichi looked at his sister. He was so happy at last. He could see the others working hard in the city, tyring to get it cleanedup.  
  
not only that but he had gotten to see Yamato again, and his parents. They forgave him for what he had done. And for that he was grateful.  
  
Maybe he didnt have a long life ahead of him, but he had all eternity to be with who he cared about. 


End file.
